Operation: Save the Titanic
by I. M. Rally
Summary: The Imaginary Team, a superhero and friendship team, traveled back in time to save the ocean liner, Titanic. Will they succeeded or failed to save a ship that big with 2200 passengers and crew?
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention before you're going to read this. I know this isn't from either of the movies about the Titanic, but this is different. This is all about the heroics team of the universe that I have created with a bunch of characters from my favorite shows and movies with OCs and borrowed OCs. this is a time travel story in which the heroic team is going to save the Titanic from sinking and the people who died and survived that night. Coincidentally, I now post this story in a month before the 107th anniversary of the sinking.**

**The characters will appear in the story from the following shows and movies:**  
**The Penguins of Madagascar (series)**  
**The Nightmare before Christmas**  
**Winnie the Pooh**  
**The Fairly Odd Parents**  
**The Powerpuff Girls**  
**Angry Birds (movie)**  
**A.N.T. Farm**  
**Tom and Jerry**  
**Kid vs Kat**  
**Oggy and the cockroaches**  
**Phineas and Ferb**  
**Tinkerbell (movies)**  
**Jake and the Neverland Pirates**  
**Looney Tunes**  
**Baby Looney Tunes**  
**Hannah Montana**  
**Fred (movies and series)**  
**Combo Niños**  
**YinYangYo!**  
**Star Wars (original trilogy)**  
**Turbo (movie and F.A.S.T. series)**  
**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**  
**Chicken Run**  
**Codename: Kids Next Door**  
**Shaun the Sheep (series and movie)**  
**Dog with a Blog**  
**Hotel Transylvania (movies)**  
**Zootopia**  
**The Great Mouse Detective**  
**Sherlock Gnomes**  
**Storks**  
**Cars**  
**Planes**  
**Danger Mouse 2015**  
**Smurfs (The Lost Village)**  
**Book of Life**  
**Finding Nemo/Finding Dory**

**I assume you may know some of these or few of these. Enjoy the first chapter. Please don't hate me for these nor creating nasty comments.**

* * *

**_April 15, 2026_**

Agatha Galido, or Aggie, is the leader of the heroic team of the universe, called the Imaginary Team, a.k.a. I Team. They are a group or team of friends who came from many, many worlds or dimensions in the universe. Thanks to their new friend and current leader, Aggie, they were gathered together as one, no matter how different they are and no matter where they lived, they are always be friends and still be a team. The I Team divided into three divisions: Main, Honorary and Back-up.

The Main I Team is the only division to stay in the I Team HQ in Aggie's home world, while the Honorary and Back-up stayed in their respective worlds to do their own business. The main role of the Imaginary Team is to protect and save people from danger and death, no matter how dangerous the team will take to risk.

At April 15, 2026, Aggie just started to study about the RMS Titanic. She's been studying about the ship's structure, route, maiden voyage, cause of sinking, the sinking, the people onboard, the survivors, the non-survivors, and the wreck into the Atlantic Ocean. Secretly, she studied 2 favorite people died in the ship were Captain Edward Smith, the Titanic's captain, and Thomas Andrews, the shipbuilder of the Titanic. She also studied the crews, Henry Wilde, William Murdoch, James Moody and others, and popular survivors, like Molly Brown, Bruce Ismay, etc.

After studying every detail of the Titanic, Aggie felt sad and guilty for the people who died there and for the ship that sank on her maiden voyage. She only wished that she and her team would be there to save the ship... or would they? This gave Aggie an idea. She rushed to the I Team HQ, just under her house, and pushed a button to alarm all I Team members in every group and every division. Most of the members, especially the Honorary and Back-up divisions, stayed in their respective home worlds, and some, mainly the Main division stayed in the HQ. Luckily for Aggie, she installed every alarm in every I Team HQ in the universe to call all members for meetings and emergencies.

The members of the Main division got out of their respective rooms, many green portals suddenly opened in the air and the members of Honorary and Back-up divisions came out. All members gathered around in the meeting room, and sat on their chairs (some are big and some are small) with a giant table that shaped like a letter "I", which represented the team.

When every member is here, Aggie flew down to the meeting room to meet up with her friends, "Great! You're all here. Thank you all for coming."

"What is it now, Aggie?" Sherlock Gnomes asked.

"Yeah, we're quite busy at the hotel," Mavis added.

"I'm sorry to interrupted your business, you guys, but I called you here for an emergency," Aggie walked around the room with hands behind her back. "Have you ever heard of the ship, Titanic?"

"Well, yeah, we heard of it," Blossom replied.

"We definitely do," Oggy answered.

"We have Titanic back in our home world," McQueen remembered.

Twilight Sparkle protested, "Well, most of you did, but we didn't. Not in Equestria."

"So do we," Papa Smurf added.

"Yeah. What is Titanic anyway?" asked Tinkerbell.

Aggie showed the picture of the Titanic in a projector, "Titanic, everyone, is an ocean liner or maybe cruise ship. It is known to be the biggest unsinkable cruise ship ever or in the history."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Captain Jake commented.

"Now I wish we could sail with that ship," Jake's guardian, Jape, wished.

Aggie then changed her mood to sadness as she moved to the next slide with a picture of the Titanic sinking, "However, it is also known of her sinking."

"But, you said that ship is unsinkable," Tankerblush, Tinkerbell's guardian, said.

"You may say it's unsinkable, you may think it's unsinkable, even according to the shipbuilder, Thomas Andrews, that Titanic is unsinkable, but we all know that there's no such thing as unsinkable ships," said Aggie.

"You know that's true," Skipper, the penguin second-in-command, agreed. "Every ship can sink."

"That's right, Skip. This ship sank during her maiden voyage, her first trip."

"How is that possible?" questioned Matilda.

Aggie used her wand staff, her family heirloom, to point the picture of the ship and iceberg , "You see here, Matilda, the Titanic struck a giant iceberg, even if the crew tried to avoid it. The iceberg punched a hole on the ship's starboard, letting water in, and caused it to rise in every deck."

"That's horrible!" Azul commented sadly.

"I know. Luckily, there are survivors, but only less. There are 710 survivors, and 1514 died."

"That makes me feel so sad!" Bubbles cried.

"Me too," Bubs, Bubbles' guardian, cried too.

"We know how that feels," Tootie calmed the two girls.

"And this is why I asked you all here." Then, Aggie turned to Phineas and Phineaks, his guardian, "Phineas, Phineaks, do you remember the time pod that Dad invented and gave it to us in case we could use it?"

"Yeah, we kept it in the invention room," Phineas replied.

"Well, let's charge it up and pack your things, guys, because we're going to Titanic!" Aggie exclaimed excitingly.

"Uh, did you just said that that ship already sank?" Periwinkle reminded.

"Not today, sis. I meant that we should go back in time to save the Titanic!" Aggie corrected. Most of the members have their eyes widened and glanced at each other worriedly. She noticed them, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, sport, we don't think it's a good idea," Wanda scratched the back of her head.

"What's wrong with saving the ship and the people from sinking?" asked Screwball.

"If we go back in time, it will affect the future!" Kowalski yelled.

"What changes would be in the future when we just save a ship and the people there?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah. It's not like there's something disastrous ever happen in the future," Jack Skellington said.

"Yeah, like when we took Christmas for a change?" His guardian, Jet, reminded.

"And besides, guys, those people don't deserve to die," Coop protested. "Those people were having fun and the time of their lives, and they just died unexpectedly."

"Not if we can help it," Numbuh 1 tilted his shades right.

"What do you mean, Numbuh 1?" Skenda, Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife, inquired.

"I mean we should follow Aggie's advice, and go back in time to save the Titanic." The bald kid said.

"But isn't that illegal... messing up the time?" Mater protested. "Sure we love saving those people, but, Mr. Kowalski was right. It might change the future."

"Come on, guys," Skinda, Skipper and Skenda's daughter, interrupted. "We are the Imaginary Team. Our job is not just spreading love and friendship, but also fighting crime and save innocent and helpless people from death and danger."

"Skinda's right, guys," Dusty added." It might change the future, but we can do good deed to those people we don't know yet. It's our job."

"But can we even save those 2200 people onboard and the ship that big and heavy?" Tyler pointed the picture of the ship. He pointed out that the ship is too big for them to save.

"Yeah, I mean, we are almost 300 of us. Are we able to do this?" added Blos, Blossom's guardian.

"We have to try!" Judy said. "We can do it if we try."

Then, the rest of the members just stared at each other to think. No one responded, no one protested. It's like they were thinking in silence. Sure changing the future might be a problem, but saving people is what this team does best. They don't know what would happen in the future, but saving the Titanic and the people there would be worth it.

"Alright, Aggie, we're in," Luke Skywalker nodded.

"We're in too," Rocky made thumbs up with his wings and thumb feathers.

Aggie sighed happily, "Thanks, guys. I knew you'll agree with this."

"Well, saving people is the I Team thing," Yin said.

"But...what assurance would we have if we save the Titanic and the past would not be the same again?" Danger Mouse asked.

**"**I don't know. I think we should believe that we can do it," answered Aggie.

DM shrugged,** "**Fair enough. I'm in."

This made Aggie jumped in excitement and started to sing.

**Aggie**: _I know what we're gonna do today,  
though it might sound just a bit cliché.  
We could go back in time, but this time to save the Titanic!  
'Cause when we're back in the present few days or years after,  
And they ask us, we can all remember  
Every good and clever thing we did for the people is fantastic  
back we're gonna be so glad that we  
didn't sit all day and watch TV,  
I don't think anyone can disagree  
the universe is possibilities  
And that's what makes me say:_

**Aggie and Chorus**: _Hey guys!_

**Aggie**: _Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today!..._

**Aggie and Chorus**: _Hey guys!_**  
**  
**Aggie**: _Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today!..._

**Aggie and Chorus**:_ Hey guys!_

**Aggie**: _Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today!..._

**Aggie and Chorus**: _Hey guys!_

**Aggie**: _Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today!_

_Hey guys!__  
_

"Now, let's charge ourselves with super strength, flight and speed to save the ship as fast and safe as possible," Baby Bugs suggested.

The I Team jumped in the air, and high-fived together with hands, paws, claws, wings, hooves, flippers, and fins, "LET'S GO!"

* * *

The I Team prepared the things they need for their time-travel. They even exercise and practice to give their body some extra strength and preparedness to save the ship from hitting an iceberg or sinking.

Rarity took out fancy dresses and was about to put it in her luggage.

Applejack scoffed "Ugh, we're going to save a ship. When are we gonna need these clothes?"

"If we're going to save a cruise ship in the past, I'd insist we should blend in with the passengers. One never knows, darling," Rarity explained.

Tulip just packed just few clothes in her bag, and took out her jetpack.

"Umm, Tulip, hon, Aggie already gave all flightless members the ability to fly, including you," Junior reminded his human wife. "I don't think you'll ever need a jetpack."

"Just in case, Junior. There's nothing wrong of bringing something important... even to me," said Tulip.

Oggly, Oggy's guardian, packed some food in the bag, "Is this really necessary, guys? I mean, we already got food at the Titanic."

"That's 1912, Oggly, food those days aren't as delicious as we want to expect," Joen, Joey's guardian, said.

"Yeah, and besides, I can hit with the ladies there, though," Marky smirked.

"We're not hitting the ladies this time," Joey deadpanned as he slapped his brother in the face.

Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy (lamb) and Timmy's mom packed some stuff for the trip and put the bags in Shirley's fleece since her fleece have lot of room.

Danger Mouse packed his own things on his bag, until Penfold showed up to him in fear.

"Chief, I don't know if this is a right idea," he said.

"What do you mean, Penfold?" Danger Mouse asked.

"I mean, we've been travelling time before, and it got messed up. We're not friends when the past changed."

"This isn't our home world, Penfold, and we're just going to save the people and the ship. It's not going to ruin our friendship."

"It's not our friendship I was worrying, it's the future."

"I kinda feel the same, Penfold," Spike the dragon said while bringing along with Cinnamon Roll. "Twilight and I traveled back in time to stop Starlight Glimmer from ruining the future. Many changes were made when we got back to our timeline."

"Even in our world when future Candace and Candee traveled back in time to bust Uncles Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk," Dofelia, Perry and Pelry's youngest daughter, added.

"Come on, guys! Don't think of that!" Whiplash shouted. "I know we all fear about the future when we save the Titanic, but nothing will change, except for the history, but there's nothing to be feared about the future when we save the ship. Maybe it'll be a good future. That may be a good sign."

"Maybe you're right, Uncle Whiplash," Cinnamon Roll nodded. "We're the I Team. We save people from danger after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie instructed her parents to take care of her 2-month-old daughter.

"It's asking a lot, Mom, Dad, we could just take Amaranth Red with us," said Aggie

"What, are you kidding me?" Leo, Aggie's father, exclaimed. "And get her off her routine? No, no, no. You guys go to your 'secret mission' and see if you succeeded."

While Aggie spoke with her parents about how to take care of Amaranth Red, Red played with his daughter by wiggling his wing finger on her as Amaranth Red caught her father's finger.

Aggie took Amaranth Red from Red, asking her parents, "And you remember the code to our HQ so you could clean it?"

"Yes, yes, with the computer, and the buttons and the agony," Leo groaned with a grin.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Mom, Dad," Aggie smiled in relief. "I know you'll keep her safe and okay."

"Of course, Sweetheart," Bernadette, Aggie's mother, assured her, "It's like taking care of you when you're just a baby."

"I'm just gonna miss her so much." Mavis handed Amaranth Red to her mother and affectionately kissed her little daughter's nose. "I love you, Amaranth Red."

Amaranth Red giggled in respond.

"We'll tell her good stories every night before bed," Bernadette said .

"You guys are the best," Aggie said happily as she hugged her parents. "I love you, Nay, Tay,"

After the family hug, almost all members of the I Team came closer to Aggie's parents and hugged them that the parents tensed at this strong hug and chuckled.

"Gonna miss all you guys," Cosmo moaned with his goofy grin.

"You're all our family. Love you, guys." Cosmo's guardian, Cos, added

"Yes, we love you too," Leo responded with an awkward smile.

* * *

At night, after asking permission from the parents, Aggie and the I Team went back to their underground HQ to get ready for their time travel with their bags of food and stuff.

"Why you never told your parents that we're going back to the time of Titanic?" Dawson asked.

"Because my parents already knew about the Titanic, and if we told them we're going back in time to save it, they'll freak, and you know my parents, they're very protective. They won't let us. They think we're going to fail to save that gigantic ship," Aggie explained. "But we'll prove them wrong. We're going to save the Titanic."

"Alright, girl, if you say so," Perry the Platypus shrugged.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Nemo shouted excitingly.

Aggie held the time pad on her hand. The pad is a green circular-shaped device that showed the number date to when it will take the user.

"We'll get only one-shot of this on going back in the right time. We have to stay together so no one would left behind or lost in the past. You guys ready?" She asked her friends.

All of them only murmured in agreement, nodded and shrugged as a reply that they are ready. When they all held hands, wings, paws, claws, fins, hooves, flippers, wheels (for cars) and forks (for forklifts) together.

"Let's go."

Aggie pushed the green circular-screen button as the pad rolled the numbers in backwards, and the I Team disappeared in seconds flash.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Not all characters belong to me. The _guardians_ that was mentioned belong to me, and few OCs. Some OCs don't belong to me. They belong to other authors, like DisneyFanatic2364, who created _Bride of Discord_ and _Daughter of Discord_ in YouTube. I hope you like this first chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon once I finished some of my other work.**

**"Hey guys" is a parody song from "Hey Ferb" from Phineas and Ferb.**


	2. Titanic

**_Southanmpton, England, April 10, 1912._**

The gleaming white superstructure of Titanic rose mountainously beyond the rail, and above that the buff-colored funnels stand against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen moved across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer. It is almost noon on ailing day. A crowd of hundreds blackened the pier next to Titanic like ants on a jelly sandwich. On the front deck, a gorgeous burgundy Renault Touring car swung into frame, hanging from a loading crane. It is lowered toward Hatch #2. On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, or waves and shouted bon voyage, wished to friends and relatives on the decks above. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking White Star Line officials.

In the shadowy narrow space between the buildings of White Star Line port, a flash of light suddenly appeared as the Imaginary Team came out from it and almost collapse at each other since they were too crowded to get out on a single speck of light.

As the king of lemurs, King Julien looked around, followed by his guardian, Jolie. Julien became curious at the place they landed, "Hey, this is no ship."

The rest of the team got up from collapsing, and looked around, think Julien's suspicions were correct. They are not on a ship.

"Where are we?" Baby Petunia asked.

"You mean, when are we?" Her guardian, Baby Petina, corrected.

"Uh, I think it's a 'when' and 'where', since we're not in the Philippines anymore," rectified Dawson.

"I think we're in Southanmpton, England," Basil said. "I remember this. This is where the Titanic departure."

"You mean, we're too late?!" Prida, Private and Prenda's daughter, panicked.

"No, Prida, silly. According to my time pad, the date is April 10, 1912 at 11:30am," Aggie explained when she looked at the time pad. "And according to my research earlier, the Titanic will be set sail at noon, so we have enough to catch up with it."

When Aggie started to leave the spot where she and her team landed from time traveling, the whole team started to follow her while carrying their bags and stuff.

"So, what are you going to do for now, Aggie?" Samuel, Jack and Sally Skellington's older son, asked.

"For now, we have to keep ourselves in the shadows where no one could see us. The people don't know about us, so we better keep ourselves hidden," instructed Aggie.

When the team were heading out of the gap between buildings, they were blocked by many people who shouting, waving and staring at the ship, which the team couldn't see anything in front of the crowd.

"Ugh, most of us aren't tall enough," Marlin groaned, then glanced at the tall building to his left. "Hey, why can't we go up there?" He told the team as he pointed the roof.

Aggie looked up the building and beamed, "Marlin, that's great idea! Come on, guys. Let's go up and see." With her wings, she flew up to the roof, forgetting her own rule of "stay hidden".

Some members have the ability to fly, so it's not so hard for them. Most members were flightless, so, thanks to Aggie's rule of magic, they were given the power to fly as they flew up to follow their leader. The fishes (Marlin, Dory and Nemo) used their carts that carried their fishbowls the whole time to fly on their own, with the remote control that was connected to their carts. With one push of a button, the carts have wings like a plane, and sent them to the roof. Meanwhile, the vampire members took out sunscreen and applied it on their skin, and took out their black umbrellas from their bags to protect themselves from the sun, and transformed into bats before they flew off.

"Great, where was the 'stay hidden' part that she forgot to understand?" Dracula complained.

"Relax, dude, no one could see us," Johnny, who was carried by his wife, Mavis, in her bat form, chilled his father-in-law down. "They're too busy staring at the ship by now."

The I Team finally reached the roof of the building. It's a good thing their weight didn't take them off. They're almost as light as a feather. They just have to keep their weight in balance so they won't fall off the roof.

When Aggie scanned if no member had left behind or below the building, she turned and pointed the grand ship of all, "There she is, guys. WHITE STAR LINE'S RMS TITANIC!"

Just like what the leader said, it's a perfect view to see the whole port, including the ship. The team was amazed by the size of the ship, and many people went aboard. They stared at the ship in awe for minutes with their mouth opened. They never have seen the Titanic so big before. None of the members had ever rode on their ship before, not even from their home worlds. They were very impress…, except for just one member.

"_That's_ the ship that is going to sink?!" Xibalba, the dark god, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, shouted in disbelief. He doubted that this is the ship that will sink in the Atlantic Ocean.

"If the ship itself had doubted it's unsinkable," Paco shrugged.

"Wow!" Ericka Van Helsing stared at the ship with a smile. "It reminds me of my ship. Well…, half of it."

"Can't believe your great-grandfather built a cruise ship that looks like half of the Titanic," Dracula smirked at her.

Red then whispered to his oldest twin hatchlings, "It's a big boat, huh?"

"Dad, it's a ship!" Roy and Rebecca corrected.

Red nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, look!" Kitka, the falcon, pointed something as the whole team looked away from the ship, and looked at where the falcon pointed her feather finger at. "There's an empty spot right there! Maybe we can get closer to the ship there!" She suggested.

"Nice, Kitka," Aggie was about to climb off the building, but one of her teammates called her.

"But, Aggie, you said we should stay hidden," Maurice added. "We're going to get exposed if we got there with many people."

"Yeah, how are we supposed to go there without anyone noticing us?" inquired Mac, Maurice's guardian.

"Don't worry, guys, I got an idea. Just follow me," Aggie slid down the waterspout.

* * *

Besides the building of the White Star Line port, the I Team hid there from the crowd where Aggie took a peek to see if someone saw here, then she turned to her two friends.

"Timmy, Tims, did you bring the invisible curtain?"

Timmy Turner, and his guardian, Tims Turna, held a big invisible curtain in their hands. "Yeah," Timmy answered. "Uh, what do we need this for?"

A crewman was about to board the ship when he noticed the I Team came out from the side of the building. He ignored them at first, until he was suspicious of who those group of people are. He then turned to see them again, but he saw nothing. The man just shrugged and smiled, believing that it was just his own imagination.

On the left, the cockroaches (Joey, Marky and Dee Dee) and the guardian cockroaches (Joen, Markyless and Den Den) placed the invisible curtain on the string the Saltor, Sally Skellington's gurdian, attached from the wall of the building and the starboard of the ship, while the F.A.S.T. crew (Turbo, Whiplash, Skidmark, Chet, Smoove Move, Burn and White Shadow) placed another invisible curtain on the string at the right side. Between the invisible curtains, the I Teams are invisible and unable to see by the people outside the curtains.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Miley slowly open the invisible curtain that only her eyes can fit, and watched almost hundreds of people looked at the ship in amazement, then looked up at the ship again, taking it in with cool appraisal. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

"You can be blasé about some things, Miles, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths," Fletcher said. "It's like a piece of art, you know that?"

Olive leaned closer to Lily's ears and whispered, "Your best friend is much too hard to impress."

Lily chuckled, "As we represent the Element of Disguise, we like something more fashionable, stylish, glittering, and something more… surprising,"

"Yeah, we got that," Aglet, Perry and Pelry's oldest daughter nodded.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable," Smurfwillow gazed up at the leviathan

"It is unsinkable. No one could ever sink this ship. Not even us," Hunter, the leopard seal, assured.

"She's right," La Muerte, the goddess, ruler of the Land of the Remembered, agreed. "I can't even sink this ship myself even if I want or not want to. There are so many mortals in there."

Xibalba held both of his wife's hand to comfort her, "I love your kindness and concern of these mortals, _mi amor_, but I'm sure of this that this ship is unsinkable. The way I see it, it's because of its size, and I heard there are sea trials before it made it here."

"Believe all you want about this ship being unsinkable, but I'm really sure this ship is going to sink!" Aggie took out her wand staff and aimed it on the wall of the stern.

"Ugh, whatever, girl," Marlene scoffed. "We're already here and there's no turning back, so we have to save this ship anyway."

Ignoring the otter's stubbornness, Aggie took a deep breath, and blasted some kind of magic energy from the wand staff, creating a metal door on the stern

"Ags, what are you doing?" Ruby, Red's ex-fiancée and Roy and Rebecca's mother, asked.

"Making a door," said Aggie as she opened it.

"No, what she means, what was the door for?" Stella made it clear.

Aggie sighed, "We're going to sneak into the boat."

The whole team gasped in horror.

"Aggie, would that be so bad?" Ms. Perky, a motionless doll with a voice chip and feelings formerly owned by Rico the penguin, questioned in worry.

"I know it's bad, but I can't just go out there and buy us our tickets! We're 300 of us, and I can't afford that! Plus, people will be suspicious why I will buy 300 tickets since I'm the only one who bought them alone!" The leader explained.

Most of the members nodded that Aggie made a good point. They understood Aggie that she doesn't want to mess this mission up.

"Why can't we just tell those people that this ship will strike an iceberg and sink?" Private the penguin suggested.

This made the whole team, including Aggie, panicked as they exclaimed, "NO!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Kelda made Private close his mouth.

"You can't warn them about the future! You'll disrupt the time stream!" Holley Shiftwell warned.

"Haven't you ever seen any movie?" Chug reminded.

"And what happened before?!" Renda, Rico's adoptive guardian and wife, added.

"Oh, yeah," the penguin lowered his head down in guilt.

"Exactly what you said!" Aggie shouted. "That's why I never told you guys about that earlier! Telling people about the future might be a problem. It might destroy the universe or a time wrap or something like that, but saving the Titanic isn't. If we just help the ship made it to New York, it won't be a problem. The Titanic was meant to travel to New York, but it was ruined by the iceberg and the ship's sinking. So, our job is to help this ship finish its route, okay?"

The I Team members looked at each other, then nodded in agreement as they turned to their leader.

"Sure, SmurfAggie," Hefty said.

"Whatever you say, girl," Cot, Coop's guardian, added.

"It's cool," Han Solo winked.

Aggie smiled, "Good. Let's not just talk to these people about the future. Let us do our job. They're depending on us."

Just then, a crewman appeared from the door, which made the I Team gasped in fear.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing?! You're not supposed to be here! And who made this door here?!"

Suddenly, a rattle hammered the crewman as he fainted and fell on the ground. Poof did it!

Shaun screamed when he noticed Poof hammered the crewman down, "BAAH! BAAH!"

"Relax, Shaun, I just put this gentleman to sleep," Poof explained.

"And with mind erasing magic so he won't remember what we did here," His guardian, Pof, added.

Just then, the Titanic's whistle blew and the smoke was released from it.

After listening to Poof and Pof's explanation and the whistle of the Titanic, Aggie quickly told her team, "Great. We have to go, guys! Now! The ship will leave in five minutes! We have to hurry!

The I Team entered the door with their bags and luggage. Only normal, medium and small sized members entered the ship, but the bigger members were stop by Aggie.

"Whoa, wait, you guys!" She blocked the door.

"What's wrong, Aggie?" Sally Carrera asked.

"Umm, I hate to say this, but…" Aggie blushed as she's too nervous to talk. "You guys are too big for the door. Even my wand staff can't adjust it to a bigger size. I think you guys need a little… size adjustment."

Minutes later, the group of Cars and Planes were shrunk to a normal size so they can fit through the door as they rolled in.

"Sorry, guys, I know it hurts, but this is the only way to get through the door, and we can't add some extra weight in the ship," The winged-human giggled in embarrassment for judging her friends' size. Then, she noticed Dusty and Skipper Riley, as planes, can't fit through the door because of their extendable wings. Aggie carried Dusty Crophopper first, and turned him sideways to get through the door. She did the same to Skipper Riley. "Here you go, guys! Sorry about that. Your wings are unable to fold, you know."

The Corsair turned to Aggie, "My wings can fold when I'm resting, remember? 18 years ago?!"

Aggie just remembered that the corsair can fold his wings, even when saluting. His wings have joints, "Right. Forgot about that."

Then, the two gods was forced to change the size to human size. La Muerte has no problem with that, but Xibalba felt uncomfortable.

"La Muerte! Xibalba! I know that you're gods, but I just want you guys to fit in with us since you're part of the team. You're gods, after all. You can change size whenever you like, right?"

"Whatever!" The dark god shouted at his human student before entering the ship with his wife.

Aggie just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, annoyed by her mentor-slash-best friend's temper. "Mentor's got issue." Then, he noticed Terence in front of her, still in his current size. "Hey, Terence. I guess my spell didn't work on you, huh? I guess this is your normal size. I just hope you could fit in through that door."

Terence walked towards the door, but his body stopped him from getting through. Aggie panicked as she pushed Terence hard to help him enter the ship. "I think we should put you on a diet, Terence." She said, then yelled at the birds inside. "Red, guys, a little help!"

The group of Angry Birds rushed towards Terence, and pulled him in.

"I think Aggie is right, big guy," Hal grunted as he pulled Terence by the left wing. "We really should put you on a diet."

After one last try, Terence is finally in, landing on top of his fellow birds. Aggie saw this, and she was worried that her friends, step-children and husband were squished.

"We're okay!" Chuck made a thumb up.

Aggie sighed in relief as she turned around, and screamed surprised. Unexpectedly, there was still Shirley, who was just sitting there with her. Shirley was such a big sheep, Aggie can't do this alone. "Shaun, Bitzer, a little help here."

The sheep and dog rushed out of the door to help Aggie move Shirley in. Just like Terence, her body or fleece is too big to fit in through the door. As Shaun and Bitzer pulled harder, and Aggie pushed harder, Shirley made it through, landing on top of Shaun and Bitzer. Bitzer made a thumb up, telling the rest that he and Shaun are okay.

Just then, Titanic's whistle blew one last time before sailing for its maiden voyage. The I Team felt the ship moving as they looked back at Aggie, who was still standing on the dock, checking if no one was left behind.

"Come on, Aggie, let's go!" Brags, Bugs' guardian, gestured her to come along.

"Right, right!" Aggie flew towards the open door with her friends catching her. She used her telekinesis to take the invisible curtain and string with her. She closed the door tightly as it faded until it disappeared; probably the spell of the door from her wand staff suddenly wore off.

* * *

Titanic had finally left the docks as many, many, many passengers waved goodbyes to their loved ones and fellowmen. The people at the docks waved back at them goodbye. The mooring lines, as big around as a man's arm, are dropped into the water. A cheer went up on the pier as seven tugs pulled the Titanic away from the quay.

Behind the crowd of passengers at the stern, a trap door appeared, and opened by Aggie with her head stuck out. She can see the passengers waving at the crowd on the quay, and heard the words "goodbye!", "we're gonna miss you!", and "I will never forget you!". This scene made Aggie feel that something sharp like a knife stabbed her in the chest. She was very guilty that the people on the ship didn't know this is gonna be their last goodbye if the Titanic continues to sink. She slowly closed the trap door and made it disappear before somebody noticed it.

* * *

Aggie lowered herself to the hidden room where she and her team were hiding.

"So, Ags," Samon, Samuel's guardian and Jet and Saltor's oldest son, broke the silence, and asked, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Yeah, we can't stay here until the ship hit the iceberg," Prenda, Private adoptive guardian and wife, added.

"We have to stay here for a while until the Titanic made a stop in Cherbourg, France at 6:30pm to pick up more passengers," Aggie answered. "Let's get some rest before we gonna get out of here and find a spot for our own rooms."

Her team nodded as they all gave themselves a break.

* * *

Outside the ship, the crowd of cheering well-wishers waved heartily as a black wall of metal moved past them. Impossibly tiny figures waved back from the ship's rails. Titanic gathered speed. The prow of Titanic filled frame behind the lead tug, which is dwarfed. The bow wave spread before the mighty plow of the liner's hull as it moved down the River Test toward the English Channel.

* * *

**Okay, I know there are a lot of characters, but if you have any questions with them, pls review or pm. I got some scenes and dialogue from the movie, Titanic 1997.**


	3. C Deck

When Titanic finally arrived in Cherbourg, France. This is when the passengers from England watched new passengers to board the ship. At this state, Aggie created a big trap door on the floor of the stern as she guided her team out, including big members. As they tried to get in into first class, they hid behind obstacles whenever there are people pass by. It was a long run, but they finally made to the first class on C Deck, where most of the passengers of first class were having fancy lunch in the Dining room.

The hallway of the C Deck is quite quiet and the place is empty. It's like a ghost town in here. The only sound the I Team heard was the sounds of their steps.

"Aggie, what are we doing here?" Dr. Blowhole the dolphin asked. "The hallway is quite creepy out here."

"Don't worry, I got this," Aggie said as she took out her wand staff, and pointed it on white door. With a blast of white energy, nothing really happened around them.

"What did you do to that door?" Reco, Rico and Renda's son, said.

"Not just any door, kid," When Aggie opened the door, it revealed a large fancy stateroom with many beds, lamps, tables and chairs. Some beds are floating and some beds are in the wall. There are also large aquariums for whoever wanted to sleep in water, mainly the fishes and dolphins. The cabin also has dressing rooms and mirrors. The cabin is modern style. The whole team were amazed by Aggie's creativity of making a room just for them and herself. "I used the room-creating spell into the vacant room, so we can have a room of our own where everyone are comfortable. I did a little research before we left that Cabin C-64 is vacant. no one bought, so I decided to take this, and changed the style to modern."

"Aggie, this is great!" Seno, Serio's guardian, exclaimed.

"You really outdone yourself, sis!" Sunday Skellinton, Jack and Sally's younger daughter, punched Aggie's shoulder.

"Well, as I represent the Element of Imagination, I have to be creative and know what my friends like so they could be comfortable to where they have to stay." Aggie said with confidence as she secretly changed the cabin number from C-64 to C-296.

"You are very creative and thoughtful to us, Ags," winked Daffy Duck.

The I Team enjoyed themselves for a while in their new room as they started to unpack their things.

"I know this is stealing, but... but..." Aggie tried to explain, but she was cut off.

"You don't have a choice, Ags. We understand," Roo said.

"Yeah, and, besides, our purpose is to save the Titanic, but we have to wait until... umm..." Raa, Roo's guardian, couldn't finished his sentence as he didn't know when will the ship strike an iceberg.

Then, Winnie the Pooh asked with honey on his paw, "Uh, when will the ship hit an iceberg, Aggie?"

"It's in April 14, almost midnight," Aggie responded.

"Well, that won't take long," Dr. Blest, Dr. Blowhole's adoptive guardian and wife, said positively.

"Guess we have to stay here for a while," Huntress, Hunter's guardian, added. "Glad you made the room, Ags."

"Don't worry. I'm going to change the room back to normal once Titanic made it to New York," Aggie placed her wand staff on the wall near her bed.

"We have to wait for 4 days to save the entire ship," Jerry Mouse groaned in boredom.

* * *

After 2 hours, Titanic set sail again, while the I Team settled in their room. Just like what they always do back home, they were doing their hobbies. Since electronics and internet haven't exist at this time, they decided to read books, play board games, and do art stuff for the rest of the night before going to sleep. 8:30pm is still to early for bedtime.

Saltor, Sally Skellington's guardian. turned the air conditioner on, and breathed in the cold air, "Glad we snuck into the C-Deck. It's hot down there when we snuck in."

"Did you know that Titanic was called 'The ship of dreams'?" Dottie the forklift said, reading a book about Titanic that she brought from the present.

Basil then snickered and scoffed, "'Ship of dreams'?! That's ridiculous! It doesn't make any sense."

"I know, right? It doesn't feel like the ship of 'dreams'," Baby Daffy agreed.

"I don't know. To everyone else, Titanic was 'the ship of dreams'. They said so," Baby Melissa replied, playing with her little webbed-feet on her new bed.

"What do you think of it, Aggie?" Baby Melissa's guardian, Baby Marissa, turned her head to Aggie, but she didn't answer. "Aggie?!"

"Huh?" Aggie snapped out of it after watching a hologram of the Titanic sinking into the ocean and splitting into half from her wand staff. She turned the hologram off from her wand staff, "Oh, I mean, yeah. It was called the ship of dreams."

Her team started to get concern for her.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 1.5?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," the leader answered with her head hung down.

"I know you're not okay, Aunt Aggie. I can read who's lying and who's not," warned Screwball. "Now tell us what's wrong?"

Aggie can't hold her feelings anymore as she sighed in defeat, "Sorry, guys. It's just that… I can't stop thinking about Titanic and the people here. The iceberg scratched a hole on the starboard, the ship sinking, break into half… It's one of the greatest disaster of the history, and no one could save it."

Vlad felt quite sad for Aggie as he approached by her side, and placed his wrinkled hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, pal. We're going to save this ship. We promise."

"Yeah. We won't let you down," added Tiggro, Tigger's guardian.

"You know what? I think we had a long day, so why don't we get some sleep?" Rabbit suggested.

"You're right, Rabbit. I'm beat with all the time traveling, sneaking into the ship, hiding from the people of the past, and stuff," Yang stretched his arms before he and his guardian Yan found their beds.

"Let's rest for tomorrow. It'll be another day," Toots, Tootie's guardian, covered herself with a blanket and turned her little lamp before going to sleep.

Everyone found their beds and went to sleep:

The cockroaches and their guardians jumped into the vent as their room.

Jerry and his guardian Jenny have their own bedroom—a mouse hole with a door—as they shut the door close.

The penguins and guardian penguins have their hole-in-the-wall beds.

Dr. Blowhole, his sister Doris, and his and Dr. Blest's daughter, Francista, who are all dolphins, slept in a large rectangular aquarium with water while Dr. Blest, her step-sister and Doris' guardian Don, and Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest's son, Frantis, slept above the aquarium with their floating beds.

Marlin, Dory and Nemo slept in their respective fishbowls.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof and Pof slept in their fishbowl as goldfishes. Sparky the fairy dog and his guardian Sparkito slept on the carpet on the floor.

Kat and Kit have their own comfy cat tree furniture.

The F.A.S.T. crew slept in sardines can, except Chet, who slept on a bubble wrap.

All birds, except Red, obviously slept on nest beds.

The sheep slept on hays, which they were provided, thanks to Aggie. Bitzer doesn't have a bed, but has a dog house, like his own back in his home world.

Dracula and Vlad slept in coffins.

The gnomes don't need beds; they just froze like statues, which is how gnomes sleep.

Motor vehicles only park in empty space and slept.

The rest of the team members slept in beds. Some beds have styles, some are inflatable, and some are just plain old beds. The beds are similar to their respective beds back in their home worlds.

All guardians slept in their floating beds.

Red stayed awake to comfort his wife before sleeping, "Come on, hon, you need some rest."

"Alright," Aggie nodded as she and her husband lied down together on their bed. They shared a bed since they're married. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the red bird turned the last lamp off as the whole room went dark and silent.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Timmy (lamb) was wide awake and cried so loud, the others woke up from sleeping and stared at the crying baby sheep with tired eyes. As the leader of his herd, Shaun have to find a way to make his baby cousin stop crying. He noticed Timmy's (lamb) red teddy bear. he took it and gave it to the baby, making him stop crying as Timmy (lamb) hugged the bear tightly before going to sleep on his pillow.

Finally, peace and quiet as everybody went back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope this is right. I studied every parts of the Titanic. The decks and the classes. I studied everything I can. **

**The I Team's cabin is in first class because mostly first classes have fewer passengers. According to my research, B (Bridge) and C (Shelter) Decks are first class, so I chose C deck to where our heroes to settle down. I also discovered that there are some cabins that are empty and never bought by rich passengers. The empty cabins of C Deck are C-57, C-59, C-61, C-62, C-64, and C-66. I chose C-64 because its style is Adam: white panels, but it was change a little with modern style. **

**The beds I mentioned depend on the beds that the canon characters have from their respective homes.**

**In "Gnomeo and Juliet" and "Sherlock Gnomes", gnomes sleep in statue form. **

**I don't really know how dolphins sleep, but they are half-sleep in water, but in this story, the dolphins can sleep peacefully, even in water.  
**

**In Turbo F.A.S.T., Chet can't sleep without bubble wrap, so, here, he brought it along.**

**I added the crying Timmy (lamb) in the last scene because... well, to put a little story on it. I got that scene from Timmy in a tizzy.**

**Hope you like it. Pls review.**


	4. Stay Hidden is over

_**April 11, 1912**_

The I Team woke up at 7:00am to start their day, probably just staying in their room for the next 3 days before the collision.

On her bed, Aggie read her spell book, and discovered a basic yet interesting spell. She grabbed her wand staff, lifted it up a little and recited a spell in her head while shook it slowly. Just then, just a flash of tiny light, a little fly appeared in front of her.

"What's that, Aggie?" Jason, Jack and Sally's youngest son, asked.

"This is a spy bug," Aggie said. "I just found it in the book of spells that we can see what the bug sees."

"What does that mean and what does it do, exactly?" Lumpra, Lumpy's guardian, questioned.

"It means this bug can fly anywhere, even all over the ship, so we can see what the people do out there while we stay here hiding," explained Aggie.

"I don't know about that, girl," Tweety said doubtfully. "Spying leads to crying."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna spy on something private. Just checking what the people are up to," The leader said. "Besides, we'll never know if we're approaching an iceberg or not." Then, she told the fly, "Alright, little bug, go out there and see what those people are up to." She used her wand staff to control the fly as she opened the door for it.

While they all watch the fly flew away, the I Team were puzzled of what they'll going to do next.

"So, how can we see what that spy bug is seeing out there?" Ton, Tom's guardian, inquired.

"Glad you asked, pal," Aggie smirked as she used her wand staff to create a giant holographic TV to watch the spy bug was seeing. "Now we can see what the bug is seeing."

"Wow! This is incredible, Aggie!" Dennis exclaimed.

When this spy bug all over the ship, the I Team watched everything outside. There was Captain Edward Smith talking to the crew at the wheelhouse, some first class passengers sat on deck chairs, and third class children were playing and kicking balls without adult supervision on the stern. Suddenly, a little girl moved backwards to kick the ball further, but she tripped over the railings and almost fell off the ship, much to the I Team's horror when they watched the scene. The girl is still holding tightly on the railings while the kids tried to reach for her, but they also tripped over one-by-one, and held tightly on the railings. All 12 children were hanging for the lives.

The I Team couldn't help but watched in horror. They wanted to help, but the have to follow the rule of "stay hidden", even Aggie tried to follow her own rule. She tried to resist the feeling of saving those children, but she couldn't help herself as she thought what will happen if those children died. Breaking her own rule is more important that following it.

"I take it back! STAY HIDDEN IS OVER!" Aggie swooped out of the room with the holographic TV disappeared since she took her wand staff with her.

"Aggie, where are you think you're going?!" Maltor, Marlene's guardian, shouted.

"Where do you think?!" Tims, Timmy's guardian, said. "Come on! After her!"

"Wait! We're coming too!" Yan yelled.

All members rushed out of their room and followed Aggie down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the stern with 12 children still hanging for their lives, First Officer William Murdoch and his dog, Rigel arrived at the scene and saw the children down the railing.

"Don't worry, children, I'm coming for you!" He said in panic.

"Please, help us!" Boy #1 shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Girl #1 cried.

"Hurry, officer!" Girl #2 whimpered.

Murdoch bent down to reach for the children, but they are way down. He moved a little further and extended his hand to grab one of the children's hand. But then, he was accidentally slipped down and his shoes hooked on the railings. Now even Murdoch held on for his life. Rigel barked loudly for help while whimpered helplessly for his master

Just then, even upside-down, Murdoch noticed a group of strange and unusual people coming towards the stern.

Aggie flew as fast as she can towards the stern while her team followed her from behind.

"Aggie, stop!" Wanda's guardian, Wands, shouted.

"Slow down there, young one," Owl hooted.

"No! I have to save those children!" Aggie protested as she kept charging at full speed to reach for the stern. When she stopped at the railings, she looked down to see Murdoch and children hanging and shouted for help. "Hold on! We're here to help you!" She cried as she lifted Murdoch by grabbing his legs and pulled him up.

When Murdoch regained his energy from fear, he patted Aggie's shoulder and said thankfully, "Thank you."

Aggie only nodded in respond. And then, Kitka, Kira, Kessia and Kessia saved two children by grabbing their shirt collars and flew them back to the stern.

Boy 2# accidentally let go of the railings and almost fell to his death into the water, but Doris, Dr. Blowhole's sister, caught him on her back, and flew up back to the stern. Murdoch rubbed his eyes as he couldn't believe that he saw a dolphin flying. Even few "flightless" members flew down the stern to rescue the children.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," Gracie the puppy, Stan's daughter, said.

"Yeah, we're here to rescue you," Freddie, Gracie's brother and Stan's son, added as the two lifted another girl up.

Julie, Judy and Nick's daughter, and Babies Sylvester, Silvestre, Tweety and Twaty helped another boy.

Skully, Skulio, Skidmark, Chet, Prevate, Aglet, Ferb II, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash, and Skipper Riley saved the rest of the children and sent them back safely on deck.

"Are you children alright?" Sally Skellington asked worriedly.

"Yes. We're okay," Boy #3 answered.

"You should be very careful. It's dangerous!" Brainy Smurf added.

"We know. We're sorry," Boy #4 frowned.

"Well, the important thing is no one got hurt," Bubbles (bird) said.

"Okay. Whoever you are or whatever you all are," Murdoch spoke as the I Team started to fear the worst that they showed themselves. "I would like to say… Thank you… for saving our lives."

The I Team thought the officer would ask a lot of questions about themselves, where they came from or how they get into the ship, but "thank you" is a surprising word.

Aggie smiled," You're welcome. It's what we do. Helping people."

"What's going on here?!"

Suddenly, the parents of the children of third Class arrived at the scene when they heard a commotion.

"Who are these?" the father of one of the children glared at the I Team curiously, "Are you threatening are children?"

"Daddy, no!" Girl #4 approached her father to stop him.

"They saved us!" Boy #4 exclaimed.

"They saved you?" a woman inquired.

And then, Captain Edward Smith, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay, and few of the crewmen came in.

"What's happening here?!" The captain asked.

Girl #1 stepped forward and explained shyly, "You see, we're just playing, until I tripped over the railing and I almost fell."

"We tried to save her, but we also fell," Boy #1 added.

"Then, officer tried to save us, but he almost fell off the ship," Boy #4 said.

"And then, these people came out of nowhere and saved us!" Girl #2 pointed the I Team and screamed happily.

"It's true captain," Murdoch told Captain Smith. "I was about to reach the children, but I slipped. And then, these, uh, creatures, just appeared. This girl here might be their leader and pulled me up to safety, while the rest saved the children." He pointed Aggie.

The parents looked at their children to see if that's a true story. They the children's happy and safe faces, proving that it's all true as they all sighed in relief.

"Well, whoever you are, thank you for saving our children," said the woman #2.

"No problem," Shawna bowed.

"It's what we do," her guardian, Smantha, added.

The parents guided their children back inside the ship with Captain Smith and his companions left behind with the I Team.

"Well, what you did was very thoughtful, helpful, and kind," Captain Smith said to the I Team. "Not just saving those children, but also saving Mr. Murdoch here."

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Aggie blushed, really nervous of meeting her favorite captain. "It's our job to help others."

Then, Thomas Andrews stepped forward and spoke, "You know, because of your heroic deed, you and your team should be rewarded."

"Aw, shucks," Tigger chuckled bashfully. "It's so embarrassing. We don't need an award. We just love helping people and saving everyone from trouble."

"Please, accept our award," the captain insisted.

But then, Bruce Ismay doesn't trust the I Team, even in their first encounter. Possibly because of their appearance and never knew about them. He whispered behind the captain's ear, "Are you insane, Captain? We don't know these creatures, especially their leader; that girl with big wings! We don't even know where they come from. I mean, talking animals? Here? That's impossible! They might be dangerous!"

"Mr. Ismay, if these creatures are so dangerous, why did they save those children and Mr. Murdoch from falling? Why didn't they just leave them instead?" Captain Smith made a point. "We have to award them. They deserve it." Then, he turned to the I Team, "Why don't join us for lunch at noon?"

Aggie and the I Team were surprised that the captain invited them for lunch with no further questions about themselves. Nothing happened really. Nothing happened to the space-time continuum when showed themselves to the public.

"Us?! Lunch with you?" Dee Dee was flattered an almost hungry for food.

"Yes. When Titanic makes a full stop in Queenstown, Ireland at 11:30 to pick more passengers, we will have lunch at noon. Then, at 1:30, we should continue our journey to New York," Andrews explained. "So, can you make it for lunch later?"

"We sure do!" Bomb shouted excitingly, but his friends glared at him, showing how they saw his disrespectfulness by shouting. The black bird cleared his throat and bowed apologetically, "My apologies. I meant we be honored to join you for lunch. Isn't that right, everyone?"

"Of course," Ferb Fletcher nodded.

"That would be delightful," Rabba, Rabbit's guardian, added.

"We'd be happy to," Cheese Sandwich said.

"Good. You all earned it. We'll see you all at noon. We'll be at the First Class Dining Saloon in D deck. Hope you'll find your way," Andrews chuckled.

"We will!" Cubby laughed.

Captain Smith and Andrews walked away with other crewmen happily, while Ismay glared at them before looking away. When they are now far away, the I Team started to discuss.

"Well, that man is rude," Mothball, the prince of changelings, stomped his hoof.

"That's Bruce Ismay," Aggie bent and whispered to him. "He's the owner of the ship. "

"Well, that explains it. How rude!" Fancy Pants scoffed.

"I can't believe we've been invited by the captain for lunch!" Joseline, Jack and Sally's oldest daughter, cheered happily.

"Nothing bad happened to space-time continuum!" Josalan, Jet and Saltor's oldest daughter and Joseline's guardian, also happily yelled.

"We didn't do anything!" Daffu, Daffy's guardian, yelped.

"Showing ourselves in public and save people in the past is not the problem!" Sylvester added.

"And since we're not going to hide anymore, we're gonna have the best Titanic experience ever before we're going to save it from sinking!" Aggie squealed happily.

The I team group hugged as they screamed, shouted, yelled, squealed and cheered with pure happiness that they can have the most experiencing time of their lives in Titanic since they don't have to hide anymore.

Just then, someone poked Aggie's back, "Um, excuse me?"

This startled the whole team as they jumped backwards and screamed, "AAHHHH!" They turned to see a woman wearing an elegant black dress and a large hat with a large white feather on top.

"I'm sorry to startle you, especially to talking animals," the woman said.

"Well, get use to that, lady. Plenty of animals can talk," Stan the dog said sarcastically.

The woman was startled a little, but she smiled calmly, "Well, I'm surprise and confuse at first about all of you and talking animals stuff, but enough about that. Hi, I'm Margaret Brown, by the way. Everybody called me 'Maggie'. You can call me by that name."

"I'm Agatha or 'Aggie', and this is my team. We're called Imaginary team. I Team, for short. We're almost 300 of us, so we can introduce my teammates and myself later," Aggie shook hands with Margaret Brown, who will be called the "The Unsinkable Molly Brown".

"Nice to meet you all," Molly welcomed with open arms.

"How did you know we're here?" Jolie asked.

"I heard what's going on here and saw you when you were talking to the captain. That was thoughtful thing to do for those children and one of the officers here."

"We can't leave people hanging for their lives, so we helped," Phineaks said.

"And I'm glad you accepted the captain's award, but do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing?"

The I Team looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really," Oliver answered.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit," Molly warned. "And you're not snakes yourselves."

"We're not snakes, few of us are smurfs," Smurfblossom corrected her.

"It's a metaphor, Smurfblossom," Smurfstorm groaned.

Molly wasn't familiar nor heard of "smurfs" before but she just "go with the flow", and nodded, "Right. What are you planning to wear?"

The I Team members looked down at their bodies. Some of them don't wear clothes, and some wore just their old clothes or regular civilian clothes.

"We have our own clothes back in our cabin," Gemstone, Rarity and Fancy Pants' daughter, confessed.

"Please, take me with you and show them to me," Molly said.

"I don't know. Just asking, why should we trust you?" Yi, Yin's guardian, asked innocently.

"Yeah, I thought first class and rich people are rude," Skully interjected.

Molly explained nicely, "I'm not as rude as them. You can trust me."

As the I Team glanced at each other one more time if they're with Molly Brown, they all nodded at each other.

"Okay, Mrs. Brown, follow us," Aggie instructed.

Aggie and the I Team headed back to their cabin while molly followed them.

* * *

At C-296, every members of the I Team, except the gnomes and Fred Figglehorn, are wearing their fancy clothes that the dressmakers made and brought while Molly was waiting for them outside, "They're really lucky to buy first class cabin."

"Okay, Mrs. Brown, we're ready!" Twaty, Tweety's guardian, popped his head out from the door.

Molly entered the room, and gasped in impress. She saw them wearing formal dresses, just perfect for first class passengers. The girls wore dresses while the boys wore tuxedos. Numbuh 5 might be the only one wearing a tuxedo, since she was more like a tomboy and kept her favorite red cap on her head. Even four-legged animals and sea animals are wearing clothes. Most of the men wore black tuxedo, but some wore different kinds of colors. The women wore formal dresses with different colors and designs. For the first time, Aggie wore black dress with sparkly white and silver jewels. Red wore a maroon tuxedo while his group mates' dresses have their signature colors. The male guardians wore tuxedos with their signature colors, while the female guardians also wore dresses with their signature colors according to their respective usual clothes. Even the children wore the same style of their dresses like the adults, only in small or medium size. the cars and planes didn't wear clothes, except top hats and tiaras, just to look fancy.

"Wow, you all looked amazing, even animals out of water. You look great!" Molly commented.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown. Our dressmakers and tailors, Sally, Saltor, Miley, Lily, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, Mavis, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow made them," Jenny, Jerry's guardian, pointed them the dressmakers and tailors to take the credit.

"Some of the clothes were just bought… by us," Rebecca explained.

"Well, your dresses are amazing! They're just perfect," Molly smiled, then stared at the dolphins, "and what do you call this thing you were riding on?"

"These? They are called 'Segway'," Francista, Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest's daughter, explained, "They helped us swimmers transport on land."

Molly turned to the gnomes, "Why didn't you change your clothes?"

"We're garden gnomes, Mrs. Brown," Dr. Gnome Watson answered. "Our clothes are permanent. We don't change clothes, except if we want to color them."

"Okay, I understand that. You two are living statues. I don't wanna ask about that," She then turned to modern vehicles. "Why are you just wearing hats and tiaras?"

"We're cars... and planes... and trucks... and forklifts. We don't wear clothes. Just something to protect our heads to...," Flo replied.

"I get it. Even Titanic doesn't wear clothes on her maiden voyage," Molly laughed, and turned to Fred, "What about you, young man? What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, I'm not going to wear formal or fancy. This is the only clothes I've got," Fred admitted. He only wore his usual clothes, yellow and white t-shirt with yellow suspenders.

Molly sighed, "I figured. Come on." She grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him with her out of the room.

"Hey, where are you taking our friend?" inquired Mort.

"To my place. Just follow me," Mrs. Brown responded as the I Team followed her.

* * *

In Molly Brown's stateroom, Molly helped Fred wearing her son's tuxedo and tied his bow tie.

"I was right! You and my son are just about the same size!" She exclaimed.

"Pretty close," Fred chuckled as he and molly looked at the mirror. The tuxedo fit him very well.

"You shine up like a new penny," Molly complimented.

"She's right, though," Serio agreed.

"Well, Frederick Figglehorn, you'll gonna hit with the ladies today," Aggie patted Fred's back as a compliment as Molly laughed at the leader's humor.

* * *

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter. The Imaginary Team finally came out from the shadows.**

**I can't tell which is which or which is who wore fancy clothes since there are so many member of the I Team. Too bad pictures aren't allowed in FFN, so I have the pictures of the dresses and tuxedos in Wattpad. **

**I just read about First Officer William Murdoch's story on the Titanic. I discovered that he has a dog named Rigel. Because of that, I decided to include him in the story. The crewmen that Captain Smith, Thomas Andrews and Bruce Ismay accompanied with were ****Chief Officer Henry Wilde****, ****Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall****, ****Fifth Officer Harold Lowe****, ****and ****Sixth Officer James Moody. Glad I read the history that Margaret Brown aboard the ship at Cherbourg, France, so it's a perfect timing. Since she was called "Molly" after her death, no one called her "Molly", she can be called "Mrs. Brown, "Margaret" or "Maggie". She can be called "Molly" in narrating.**

**Enjoy this chapter for a while. Bye. Pls review**


	5. Lunch

**I'm very sorry for not updating too soon. I have a great run in high school. I finally graduated and finished taking an entrance exam after many days of study. This time, I have all the time because it's summer vacation in my country.**

* * *

At 11:30am, Titanic just arrived in Queenstown, Ireland to pick up more passengers. 30 minutes before lunch, Aggie and the I Team headed to First Class finished dressing up like First Class passengers. A steward bowed and smartly opened the door to the First Class Entrance.

"Good morning, sirs, madams," He said.

Aggie politely bowed in return as she entered first, then followed by her team. The steward noticed the appearance of the I Team and how many they are. He just ignored the appearance, but the only bothered him is the number of members and their sizes (mainly big or tall ones). Guess he should open the door for a while until every last member walked in and no one left behind.

The I Team stepped in and their breath is taken away by the splendor spread out before them. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories is the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time.

"Wow, I gotta say this place is so… fancy," Azal, Azul's guardian, commented.

"And so beautiful!" Doris added.

"You have to admit, this is the best hotel and cruise ship we've ever been through," Mic, Mort's guardian, agreed, much to Drac and Ericka's jealousy of comparing their hotel and cruise ship to Titanic.

"And look at those people's fancy dresses!" Francista pointed the First Class passengers below.

And the people: the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewelry... the gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly.

The I team descended to A deck. Other members who have wheels (vehicles and the dolphins who rode on segway vehicles) had no trouble of rolling down the stairs, as long as they descended very slowly.

"Look at that," Ramone stared at the clock between the wooden carve of two angels. "This is a nice wooden carve they made. I wish I can do this."

"Umm, you're into painting, not sculpturing," Piglet reminded.

"But if you have extra time, you can do wood carving or sculpturing," Ferb II, Perry and Pelry's son, winked.

When they made down the staircase, the I team were standing and waiting for their "hosts" to arrive.

Rainbow Dash was already tired of waiting as she slouched on a pillar. Josan, Jet and Saltor's youngest son and Jason's guardian, noticed her and scolded quietly.

"Aunt Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?! Don't slouch!"

The blue Pegasus rolled her eyes as she quickly stood back up straight. The I Team observed how men and women here stand and walk, so they all followed. The sheep have to go all fours just to blend in.

Several men nodded a perfunctory greeting. The team nodded back, keeping it simple. Aggie was quite nervous about this though. She didn't know that people these old days were suppose to be like this.

Suddenly, Captain Smith came down the stairs with his elegant tuxedo and black pants. He didn't wear his captain cap this time.

"Aah, you finally came!" He clapped his hands together. "30 minutes early, I see. Welcome."

"Thank you," Sheriff said as the whole team bowed politely at the captain. "Looking good at the tuxedo, captain."

"Thank you, and you all look good yourselves," Smith complemented. "With your dresses and the hats and tiaras. Perfect outfit."

Then, there was Ismay descended down stairs behind Smith.

"Ah, Mr. Ismay, surely you remember these people," the captain caught Ismay's attention and pointed the I Team.

"Oh, yes, the heroes of the Third Class children," Ismay studied the team, and chuckled in impress, "Amazing! You could almost pass for ladies and gentlemen."

"Almost," Markyless, Marky's guardian, stated.

"Extraordinary," Ismay scoffed before leaving the Grand Stair Case.

Smith snickered and turned to the I Team, "Ignore him. Mr. Ismay wasn't fond to be around with strangers and creatures much."

"Oh, no worries. We get that a lot," Kelski, Kowalski and Kelda's son, waved his hand and gestured of ignoring the fact about Ismay.

"Shall I guide you all to the Dining room?" the captain gestured to let him lead them to the dining room.

"Sure. Okay," Baby Brags, Baby Bug's guardian, nodded.

* * *

As the party descended to dinner at the Dining room, the I Team have to stay closer to avoid eye contact with rich people.

Sparky the forklift leaned a little closer to Aggie, and whispered, "Say, Aggie, since you studied Titanic before we left, have you also studied about the people here? You know, some first class passengers?"

"Yeah, I sure do!" Aggie replied excitingly to explain the people around to her team. She pointed a lady to their left "There's the Countess of Rothes, married to Norman Leslie, 19th Earl of Rothes, and was for many years a popular figure in London society, known for her blonde beauty, bright personality, graceful dancing and the diligence with which she helped organize lavish entertainments patronized by English royalty and members of the nobility." Then, she pointed a couple, who just descended down the stairs, "And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is 18 years old and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." The team agreed as Aggie continued, "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course. And over there, we have Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

Just then, Molly Brown encountered them with warm friendly grin, especially at Fred, "Care to escort a lady to lunch?"

"Certainly," Fred smiled as he offered his arm to Molly.

"Look at that, Fred," Leia laughed. "Mrs. Molly Brown is gonna be your date today."

"Molly, huh?" Mrs. Brown heard that conversation as she beamed. "I like that name."

Aggie, the I Team and Molly were headed to the dining Saloon.

"Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Aggie?" Molly continued to give advice. "Remember, they love money, so just pretend like you own a gold mine... and you're in the club."

As they enter the swirling throng, Aggie and the I Team leaned close to each other, so they won't get separated by many rich people.

"Hey, Astor!" Molly called.

"Well, hello, Maggie. Nice to see you," Astor greeted politely.

"Call me, Molly, now," she said as she introduced the I Team to the Astor couple, "J.J. Madeleine, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Agatha Galido and her group of friends, The Imaginary team. They're the one who gave me the idea of my new nickname."

"How do you do?" Astor extended his hand to Aggie.

"Pleasure," Aggie shook his hand.

"Hello there," Madeleine greeted the I Team with a smile.

"Are you of the California Galidos?" Astor asked Aggie.

"No, Galido of Philippines, actually." corrected Aggie.

"Oh, yes," Astor nodded as if he's heard of them, then looked puzzled, while Madeleine appraised the team.

They all must have been nervous, but they never faltered. the rich people assumed Aggie was one of them. Heir to a railroad fortune, and her friends followed her because of her "status" and "reputation". New money, obviously, but still members of the club.

* * *

Like a ballroom at the palace, alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from a small orchestra. As Aggie and the I Team entered and move across the room, Captain Smith guided them to their table.

"I'm sorry to say this, but there are not enough space for all of you to my table," Captain Smith explained in guilt.

The I Team has a bit of a problem for this situation as they gathered around for a private conversation.

"What should we do, Aggie?" Flerk II, Perry and Pelry's younger son, asked in worry.

"Alright, it's hard for me to say this but… All leaders must be with me at the captain's table. The rest of you should find tables near the captain's, so we'll be next to each other," Aggie suggested.

"What about the other groups with no leader?" Rida, Rico and Renda's daughter, reminded.

"Right," Aggie groaned. "Uh… 8th, 11,1st, Fred, and 15.1st Main groups you should be with the rest of the team."

"What?! Why?" Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cot, Tinker bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Yin, Yi, Yang and Yan exclaimed.

"First of all, each of you has no leader. Second of all, I don't want you guys to fight of who will be the leader if your own group. Third of all, Fred is the only member of his own group. And, lastly, it'll be unfair to all of you if I choose a leader of each of your group. I don't play favoritism here, okay? So, you must get use to whatever my decision, and we all call it even. Alright?"

Tinker bell sighed, "Fine, sis. Whatever you say."

"You're the leader of the whole team, anyway, so we'll follow your orders," Coop bowed.

"Meow, meow!" Kat nodded in agreement.

As they went on, Aggie and all leaders Of the team sat on the captain's table with special quests, mainly Molly Brown, Colonel Archibald Gracie IV, John Jacob Astor IV, Madeleine Talmadge Force, Benjamin Guggenheim, Léontine Pauline "Ninette" Aubart, Countess of Rothes, Sir Cosmo Edmund Duff-Gordon, Lady Duff-Gordon, Ismay, Andrews, and Captain Smith himself. Some leaders of the I team are quite small, so they have their own small chairs and literally sat on near the edge of the table, while the normal-sized ones sat on chairs. Few leaders don't need chairs.

Suddenly, Captain Smith stood up straight, and made an announcement that the whole dining room could here, "Can I have everybody's attention?! Ladies and gentlemen, let us all welcome and honor a group of team who saved 12 Third Class children and First Officer William Murdoch…" Then, the captain realized he didn't get Aggie and the team's names as he turned to them, "I'm sorry, what are your names?"

Aggie and the whole team stood up from their chairs (except chairless members) and faced the people, who stared at them, to introduce themselves. Aggie cleared her throat and said, "I'm Agatha Galido and we're the I Team."

The other people just stared in confuse and/or disgusted about the I Team's appearance and who they are. Only Molly, Madeleine and Andrews applauded first as the rest of the rich passengers applauded. The rest of the people weren't actually impress to the I Team that the captain invited, and they didn't believe what he said about these strange creatures saving children and one of the officers of the ship. Ismay is the only one who didn't applauded. He was never interested on them.

* * *

When dinner has started, many were asking questions to Aggie and the leaders about the team.

"What was 'I' means of the name of your team?" Madam Aubart asked.

"It means 'Imaginary'," Madeleine replied.

"The Imaginary Team is joining us when we invited them after they saved 12 children of Third Class and First Officer Murdoch from falling off the ship," Captain Smith explained.

"It turns out that Ms. Galido and the I Team are very friendly, despite of their differences and appearances," Molly added. "They were kind enough to show me these fancy clothes they were wearing right now."

Meanwhile, since they weren't been in fancy restaurants before and making eating manners, Taz, Tenz and their baby counterparts were confused about the utensils in front of them. There are big and small knife, big and small spoons, and big and small forks. The four shrugged in confusion of how to use these utensils.

Tina and Tira noticed them as Tina pissed at Bugs and Brags to call them, and whispered, "Are all of these utensils are for each of us?

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," Bugs answered quietly.

At the other table, Bitzer were making funny faces behind his table napkin, playing peekaboo. Numbuh 3, Timmy (lamb), Chloe James, Freddie, Gracie, Dennis, and Julie were laughing at the scene. Shaun, Avery, Dracula and Judy heard few children of their division. They turned and pissed at Bitzer to stop and motioned surreptitiously at him to put his napkin on his lap. As a dog, Bitzer obeyed and put the napkin on his lap. Some members were eating unmannerly, like eating food with their hands and mouths, making noises while munching, and causing a mess on their tables. They suddenly stopped when the whole team noticed the people around them exchanged whispers. Aggie thought she and her team became the subjects of furtive glances. Now they're all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous.

Guggenheim leaned to Madame Aubert, "What is the captain hoping to prove, bringing these... bohemians... here?"

Aggie heard that because of her super hearing as she frowned that her friends and family were treated unfriendly.

At the other table, the waiter was putting caviar on the snails' plate. He looked at the snails, and asked, "And how do you take your caviar, little snails?"

Only one snail answered, "No caviar for us, thanks," said Chet.

The waiter startled from the talking purple snail. Everyone at the captain's table was alerted as they turned and glanced at the waiter. He cleared his throat and fixed himself from the startle, "My apologies." Sure he expected a reply from the snails, but he didn't expect them to talk.

Astor then changed the topic by asking Aggie a question, "And where, exactly, do you live, Ms. Galido?"

"Well, right now, our address is the R.M.S. Titanic. After that, we're on God's good humor," she said.

"But where do your friends live and how exactly what they are right now? Like talking animals, non-living things came to life, vehicles have eyes, mouths and minds on their own and all of you having unusual… skills?" Sir Duff-Gordon inquired, describing the appearance and powers unusual members of the I team. "You are all very... strange and unique!"

The team members were too nervous and scared to answer, but, as the leader of the entire team, Aggie volunteered to do that, "It's a long story that I can't explain."

"Oh, a woman of secrets, huh?" Madeleine smiled. "You know, sometimes, a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. I like her."

"Well, can you tell us how you all met and how is it you have means to travel, Ms. Galido?" Lady Duff-Gordon smiled.

"Please, call me Aggie. Well, it all started when my father has enough money for me and my mother to travel around the world. That's how I met my friends and created the team, which makes me the leader. When I got older, my parents left me with my friends. We work our way from place to place. You know, travelling the world, like my father did. But, for me, I traveled with my friends, which I call now my family. When we heard about this ship, we worked hard together to earn enough money for us to buy tickets to get here." Aggie may be lying, but it's the only way to hide their true identity as heroes from the future and avoid talking to the people about the sinking of the Titanic.

Archibald Gracie IV chuckled in impress, "All life is a game of teamwork. Right, Aggie?" He glanced at Aggie as she nodded in respond.

"Real friends make their own way of teamwork, sir," Red said, representing his group element.

"We also a-have the ability to adjust our a-sizes. No a-questions ask, please," Luigi said.

"Bigger members adjusted their size to normal, like your sizes, fine people, so the ship wouldn't be so crowded because of our sizes and we could all fit in in one ship and one room when we entered…, like right now!" Prism, Rainbow Dash and Soarin's youngest daughter, exclaimed.

"You bigger-sized members adjusted your size not just to make you or your crewmates comfortable, but to make us comfortable by not making the ship more crowded?" Andrews asked.

"Luigi ha detto di non porre domande!" Guido shouted.

"What did he say?" the shipbuilder didn't understand what the blue forklifter just said.

"My apologies. He a-still speaks a-Italian. He a-said that I a-said 'No a-questions ask', but that's a good a-question," the Italian yellow car said.

"To answer your question, Mr. Andrews, yes. We adjusted our size unselfishly," Fluttershy replied.

"How can you still be happy for having each other despite of your differences?" Captain Smith sliced his meat with knife and fork.

"Let's just say our friendship is stronger than we thought," grinned Aggie. "We're more than just friends though. We're like… family."

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Guggenheim questioned, drinking some champagne from his glass.

For Molly, she found that it more insulting than a normal question as she glared at Guggenheim, just to support the I Team. But for Aggie, she had to ignore that insult, and answer the rich man's question, "Well, yes, sir, I do," she then glanced at her friends. "We do. I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. Got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper, and friends and family." This part of speech made every member of the I Team beamed and blushed. "I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who I'm going to meet, where I'm going to wind up or stay. Just the other night, I was sleeping with my team in our own home, and now here we are on the grandest ship in the world having a good conversation with you people. I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you. But if you have friends and family by your side, life could get even better, no matter something bad or good will happen."

While listening to Aggie's speech, Ismay took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Mr. Ismay," Aggie called when she noticed him of what he just did, "Why don't you take some candy from my friend here?"

"Here you go, Mr. Ismay," Numbuh 5 threw a small box of mint from her hat to Ismay as he caught it.

"What do I need this for?" asked Ismay.

"For freshen up your breath a bit," Jay, one of The Blues, joked.

Everyone at the captain's table and four of the I Team's tables started to laugh, but Ismay found it insulting as he glared at Aggie and few of her friends at his sight.

"To friendship and family" the leader of the I Team stated.

"Well said, Aggie," Molly cheered.

"Hear, hear!" Archibald nodded in agreement.

Then, Captain Smith raised his glass of champagne to make a toast, "To friendship and family."

Everyone in the I Team doesn't drink champagne, unlike the passengers in Titanic, so the adults had water and fruit juices, the children had only juices (any fruit), and "modern" vehicles had cans of oil as their drinks. The guests and the I Team raised their glasses and called a toast, "To friendship and family!"

They drank their drinks and continued eating their food.

After few minutes of quiet, Aggie broke the silence, "Well, enough about us. Let's all talk about this ship."

Ismay heard that request as he excitingly ready to talk about Titanic, "Oh yes! She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up."

Andrews chuckled, disliking the attention, "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is!" He slapped the table, referring to the ship. "…willed into solid reality."

"Incredible!" Finn McMissile exclaimed in impress. "You two must be very proud of building this ship."

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God, she belongs to Thomas Andrews," Ismay added.

The captain, guests and I Team applauded for Andrews' hard work.

"Your ship is a wonder, truly, Mr. Andrews. It's wonderful!" complimented Aggie.

"Thank you, Ms. Aggie," Andrews smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah, I can't believe you could build a ship this big. We never did this before," Flerk, Ferb's guardian, said.

"Aren't you a little young to be shipbuilders… sooner or later?" asked Andrews.

"Yes, yes we are!" Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II and Dofelia answered in unison.

The guests were startled for the 10 team members' reply in unison, but Andrews just shrugged, "Well, it's good to see young people taking an interest on what I have built."

Perkila, Ms. Perky's adoptive guardian interrupted with a question, "Um, I'm not trying to be a feminist here, but why're ships always bein' called 'she'? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" This joke made everyone around the three table laugh. "Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way."

"Hey, uh, who thought of the name 'Titanic'? Was it you, Bruce?" Molly guessed.

"Well, yes, actually," Ismay replied. "I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability, Iuxury, and above all, strength. Just like this big guy right here." He pointed Terence who was behind him.

"Um, we never shrank Terence and Shirley the sheep right there because they won't make things too crowded," Prevate, Private and Prenda's son, explained.

Suddenly, Aggie just remembered something as she snapped her finger and stood up from her chair. With no one was looking, she transformed her wand staff into a 19th century camera and placed it a few feet away from the dining tables.

"What are you doing?" the Countess of Rothes asked.

"Pardon me for this, but I like to take a photograph of us just to remember this amazing lunch with all of you people." Responded Aggie politely.

"Aww, how thoughtful of you!" Colonel Gracie was touched by this. "The leader wants this to be a memorable moment. Alright-y then! We don't mind." He then raised a hand to call a waiter. "Um, waiter, please, can you take our photograph?"

"Of course, sir," the waiter nodded as Aggie rushed back to her table and sat down.

"Everyone, smile for the camera!" she said as everyone, except Ismay, smiled and the waiter captured them with a flash of the camera. The waiter gave a thumb up, gesturing that he captured them perfectly.

"Thank you," Smith nodded.

Just then, a small orchestra finished their current song and played another one, which got Chyna and Basil's attention.

"Hey, their music is so beautiful!" Chyna exclaimed as she took out her violin from her bag.

"Oh, you play violin?" Sir Duff-Gordon pointed Chyna's violin.

"I do. And guitar. And piano, trumpet, saxophone, flute, cello, harp, the bagpipes, French horn, drums, harmonica and the spoons. Oh, and I also sing a little."

"I also play a violin," Basil took out his violin from his inverse cape. "Aside from being the greatest detective, I'm also a violinist."

"You also brought your magnifying glass in your cape," Nick Wilde reminded.

"And what about you?" Astor asked Sherlock Gnomes. "I think you're also a detective, like that mouse, because of your clothing. Do you play violin?"

"Oh, I do, but I don't have time for that sometimes. I can do kung fu," Sherlock Gnomes said, but this confused Astor.

"It means fighting," Watson explained the term.

"Lucky for me, I brought my own violin, just in case," added Sherlock, taking out his violin from his cape.

"You never told us you can play the violin too," Aggie whispered a bit angrily to the detective gnome.

"You never asked me," he whispered back.

"We don't need to ask you, you should share!"

Madam Aubart noticed the two whispering angrily at each other, "Is everything alright there?!"

"Uh, yes, we're fine," Aggie smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't these three join the musicians and showed us how you play?" Smith suggested.

"Is that okay, Aggie?" Chyna asked.

"Well, there's no harm of playing your favorite instruments with others, so go ahead," Aggie gestured the three to go.

But Sherlock Gnomes hesitated, "Oh, not me. No thank. I'll just stay here and-"

"SHERLOCK!" Watson and Aggie yelled at him as they pointed the small group of musicians with their fingers, gesturing of forcing him to join them.

The detective gnome rolled his eyes and groaned in defeat, "Fine! I'll do it." When he and Basil hopped onto Chyna's shoulders for a ride and Chyna left her seat, SG glared at his two best friends with mere seconds, "I'll deal with you two later."

"Whatever," Aggie shrugged and rolled her eyes as she looked away from him

When the three approached the musicians, the band stared at them while kept playing their instruments.

"Hello, may we join you? We have our own violin," Chyna showed her violin as Basil and Sherlock did the same.

The bandleader, Wallace Henry Hartley, glanced at his band members first, then smiled and nodded at the three as he gestured to join them.

Chyna, Basil and Sherlock Gnomes sat on their own seats and played the violins, following the orchestra's music.

Minutes later, Molly was now talking about her husband and the money she hid.

"Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove!" Molly laughed as so was everyone else. "So he comes home drunk as a pig, celebrating and he lights a fire." More laughter were heard.

Colonel Gracie stood up from his seat and announced, "Well, join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" Only Sir Duff-Gordon, Astor, Guggenheim and Andrews agreed.

Then, Captain Smith stood up and grinned appreciatively, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for the pleasure of your company, but I have to go. We'll be sailing to the open ocean at 1:30." The captain then left the table.

"Joining us, I Team? You don't want to stay out here together alone on your tables, do you?" Colonel Gracie spoke to the I Team.

"No thanks. We're heading back after my three friends finish playing their song," replied Aggie.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come," Ismay grinned sinisterly at Aggie and the I Team as he threw the box of mint back to Numbuh 5.

As Ismay left, Aggie just stared angrily at him for insulting and disliking her friends, family and herself. She swore she will never make friends like Ismay.


	6. Friends Just Wanna Have Fun

Titanic finally set sailed for her maiden voyage in 1:00pm. the I Team made their way back on deck when they rushed out of the Grand Staircase.

"Well, that went well," Aggie commented.

"Boy, those people are so mean," Cinnamon Stick spoke.

"You have to apologize those people, sport," Fancy Pants said, "Some people like them wanted to see something rich and interesting, unlike us."

"Well, you're not the same as they are, Uncle Fancy." Lightning Dash stated, "You're interested at almost everything."

"I have my own interests," the rich unicorn replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Skepper asked.

"Hey, since we have all the time now, why don't we all have some fun?" Clumsy Smurf suggested.

"I think not. I hate wearing this dress." Baby Lola grunted while stretching the skirt of her dress.

"Yeah. They're quite itchy," Baby Lela, Baby Lola's guardian, complained.

"And uncomfortable," Bunty added.

"Why can't we just go back to our stateroom, make ourselves comfortable, and go back here to have some fun?" Gutsy Smurf explained.

The rest of the I team agreed.

"Great! Now, let's go!" Aggie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Captain Smith stepped out of the enclosed bridge onto the wing. He stood with his hands on the rail, looking every bit the storybook picture of a  
Captain... a great patriarch of the told Murdoch while watching the horizon, "Take her to sea Mister Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs."

"Yes, sir." Murdoch nodded, He walked to wheelhouse, and alerted the Junior officer, James Paul Moody, "All ahead full, Mr. Moody!"

"Very good, sir," Moody replied as he and Murdoch moved the engine telegraph lever to FULL.

* * *

In the engine room, the telegraph clanged and moved to, "FULL."

The Chief Engineer, Joseph Bell, is in-charge in the engine room as he commanded his men, "All ahead full!"

Towering above them are the twin reciprocating engines, four stories tall, their ten-foot-long connecting rods surging up and down with the turning of the massive crankshafts. The engines thunder like the footfalls of marching giants.

* * *

In the boiler room, the stokers hurled coal into the roaring furnaces. The men who worked there are covered with sweat and coal dust, their muscles working like part of the machinery as they toil in the hellish glow.

* * *

In underwater, the enormous bronze screwed chop through the water, hurling the steamer forward and churning up a vortex of foam that lingers for miles behind the juggernaut ship. Smoke poured from the funnels.

* * *

The riven water flared higher at the bow as the ship's speeds built.

* * *

Murdoch returned to Captain Smith a the wing, and reported him, "Twenty one knots, sir!"

The captain nodded and smiled for this report. He accepted a cup of tea from Fifth Officer Harold Lowe. He contentedly watched the white V of water hurled outward from the bows like an expression of his own personal power. They are invulnerable, towering over the sea.

* * *

After a quick change from their stateroom, the I Team started to have some fun on Titanic before its collision. As part-time heroes and part-time normal people, they couldn't just sit and wait for the collision. They should have some fun, like what everybody did on this ship. This is one of the purpose of Titanic: making sure the passengers are having some fun. The I team split up and separated from their own groups to enjoy their own interests.

Aggie just strolled around the upper deck of the ship, looking around.

**_(Background music: Friends just wanna have fun)_**  
_We came here in the lovely day_  
_Titanic is the only ship that we have to stay_  
_We may not like those perfect ones_  
_But friends they wanna have fun_  
_Oh friends just wanna have fun_

Skipper, Skenda, Kowlaski, Private, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Francista, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Skepper, Skinda, Kowalda, Prevate, Prida, Hunter, Huntress, Marlin, Nemo, and Dory jumped off the ship, and dove into the ocean for a free swimming as they tried to catch up with the fast-moving ship. Meanwhile, Kelda and Kelski were at the Boiler Room to help the people to increase some heat with their fire power. The stoker didn't mind these "strange creatures" are helping.

The Skellington Family entertained some Second Class passengers at the Second-class section of the Boat Deck by detaching few of their body parts, and attaching them back on their proper places. The Second Class passengers were frightened and ran away in fear, while Fr. Thomas Byles froze in fear as he made a sign of a cross and fainted. Meanwhile, Reco and Rida entertained few of the passengers by juggling dangerous stuff, like flame throwers, dynamite, bombs, grenades, knives and chainsaws. The passengers were scared at first, until the twins put off their bombs, dynamites, and grenades, turned the flame throwers and chainsaws off, and put the knife down. The passengers then cheered for them as they applauded.

The 3rd Main group were eating their favorite snacks that they brought at the Cafe Parisien; Pooh and Pon were eating honey, Piglet and Pigla were eating a basket of haycorns/acorns, Tigger and Tiggro were eating two peanut-butter, marshmallow, banana sandwiches, Rabbit, Rabba, Kessie, and Kessia were eating carrot slices, Owl and Owly served tea for their friends, Eeyore and Eeyre were eating thistles, Roo, Raa, Lumpy, and Lumpra were eating chocolate chip cookies.

The 4th Main group were playing pirate at the left part of the ship with the 11.2nd Main group; Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, and Wands were captains with swords and eye-patches. Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, and Cubry were still pirates, even they're still pirates. Poof and Pof shape-shifted as their parents' parrots, Skully and Skulio are still parrots. Tootie and Toots were victims of pirates as the four godparents forced the two girls to walk on the plank. Timmy and Tims were the good pirates, and Sparky, Sparkito, and captains Jake and Jape became their sidekicks as they would save the distressed Tootie and Toots.

The Powerpuff girls were flying above Titanic, creating colorful beams behind them, much to the passengers' amusement who saw them.

_We're here to save this ship_  
_Because this will sink into the Atlantic ocean deep_  
_But it doesn't mean we can't have something fun_  
_And friends, they wanna have fun_  
_Oh friends just wanna have_

_That's all they really want_  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Oh friends they wanna have fun_  
_Oh friends just wanna have fun_

_(Friends they wanna, wanna have fun)_  
_(Friends, we wanna have)_

The 6th Main group (the Angry birds; except Terence) introduced few of the Third Class children their secret weapon: a slingshot. Red demonstrated how to use it first, then the rest of the birds helped the children how to use it on their own.

While Chyna is still playing violin with the band, Olive talked to few of the Third Class passengers about her interests, discoveries, and everything she ever seen, read, and sensed, like every information entered her brain, and Fletcher painted a portrait of the Goodwin Family.

The 8th and 9th Main groups were having chase scenes in the Cargo Hold; Tom and Ton chased after Jerry and Jenny for stealing cheese from the First class buffet; Coop and Kat were fight for a reason as their guardians just watched and ate some popcorn; Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, and Den Den were opening treasure chest and bags to steal and wear some jewelries, but Oggy and Oggly started to chase them off.

Dr. Blest, Frantis, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk went down to the engine room to watch and help the people to operate the ship. Dr. Blest and Frantista used their lightning and electricity power to increase enough power for the ship. Chief Engineer Bell and his staff noticed their visitors, but didn't mind of letting them watch and help.

Meanwhile, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, and Dofelia were at the radio room, observing of how to send radio messages to other ships by using a Marconi transmitter, explained by Jack Phillips and Harold Bride.

Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawnkle sprinkled pixie dust at a child as they taught her how to fly, and the mother shrieked when she watched this scene

Since the Pie Family can't make parties at the First Class because the First Class passengers like to criticize and insult them, Pinkie Pie, Raspberry Pie and Blueberry Pie made a crazy party at the steerage with their party cannons, blasting with balloons, confetti, and streamers, much to the third Class passengers' happiness. King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, and Mic, the 12.1st Main group (the Looney tunes), Junior and Tulip were having fun and dance at the steerage with the Third Class passengers. Shawna and Smantha aided some injured passengers after accidentally fell from dancing.

The 12.2nd Main group (Baby Looney Tunes), Roy, Rebecca, Ben Solo, Gemstone, Prism, and the 2nd Honorary group (Kid Next Door) were playing with the Third Class children at the stern.

Cheese Sandwich and Cherry Pie made a party at the Second Class with party cannons and surprises..

Miley sang a song "The Climb" at the Poopdeck with Lily playing the guitar, Oliver playing the drums, and Fred playing the piano.

the 14th Main group (the Combo Ninos) were at the Boat Deck, bouncing on covered life boats.

Luke, Han, Leia, Danger Mouse, and Penfold were at the First class Lounge for a healthy snack break. While they're there, they observed the First Class children were forced to be proper people like their parents. These 13 friends were pity for the children who do not want to be proper ladies and gentlemen.

The 16th Main group (the Fast crew) were racing with each other around the ship at the 5th deck from above while the passengers watched their steps to avoid the fastest snails in the world.

The mares were at the reading & writing room in First Class. Twilight was reading a book, Rarity stared at her reflection at a mirror, Applejack and Cinnamon Roll ate some apples, and Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dash read some Daring Do books. Kitka and Kira were there, too, while accompanying Ms. Perky and Perkila. Perky is still a motionless doll, so she would be accompanied and carried by Perkila and the rest of her friends. The colts were talking at the smoker Room in First Class while doing their activities; Discord and Spike were playing Ogres & Oubliettes, Soarin and Thunder Dash were reading Daring Do books, Cinnamon stick ate an apple, and Fancy Pants was talking to Guggenheim, trying to defend his wife and friends

_Sometimes, we think it's impossible_  
_But we have to make it possible_  
_We wanna be the one to walk in the sun (or moon)_  
_Oh friends they wanna have fun_  
_Oh friends just wanna have_

_That's all they really want_  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Oh friends they wanna have fun_  
_Oh friends just wanna have fun_

_(Friends, they wanna, wanna have fun)_  
_(Friends, we wanna have)_

_They just wanna, they just wanna_  
_They just wanna, they just wanna _

Meanwhile, the members of the 1st Honorary group, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac (chicken), and Fowler, the 3rd Honorary group, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy (lamb), Timmy's mom, Hazel, Nuts, and twin sheep, the 4th Honorary group, Tyler, Avery, Chloe, Stan, Freddie, and Gracie, and the Hopps-Wilde Family went down to the another part of the cargo area to look for animals. Fluttershy came along to accompany them, and wanted to see the animals too. They found dogs, cats, chickens, and other birds that were locked up in cages. They freed the animals from their cages, but they have to keep them from escaping the cargo area.

Ericka went to the wheelhouse to watch how the quartermasters operated the biggest ship in the world; Johnny lied down on a relaxing chair, putting on his sunglasses; The vampires put their umbrellas over their heads to protect themselves from sunlight, and breathe in and out the smell of the ocean. Dennis imagined he could see the Statue of Liberty.

Basil and Dawson were at the steerage, which the detective played chess with some men, while the doctor drank few glasses of drinks. Basil always won every game. Sherlock and Watson did the same, but in a separate chess game from the mice.

The land vehicles, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Doc, Mater, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore Flo, Ramone, Chug, Dottie, and Sparky (forklift) gave few passengers in any class a free one-way ride around the ship at three decks above, below Sky Deck, driving straight, while the other passengers who walked jumped aside to avoid getting hit by "modern" vehicles. Meanwhile, Dusty Crophopper and Skipper Riley did the same: a free flight above the ship, fit for one or two passengers. They landed smoothly on the Sky deck as their runway.

Rico, Renda, and the smurfs went to the First Class gym to exercise their strength, speed and agility. Terence and Shirley are the only members to be separated from their group to get some exercise.

Lastly, La Muerte and Xibalba watched a beautiful horizon of the ocean in a bright day.

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_  
_Oh friends they wanna have fun_  
_Oh friends just wanna have fun_

_(Friends they wanna, wanna have fun)_  
_(Friends, we wanna have)_

_When the working, when the working_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Oh when the working day is done_  
_Oh friends the wanna have fun_

_(Friends they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)_  
_(Friends, we wanna have)_

_(Friends they wanna, wanna have fun)_  
_(They wanna have fun)_  
_(Friends, they wanna have)_

When the day almost ended, and the sum almost set, the whole team met together stood right at the bow gripping the curving railing. Aggie leaned over, looking down fifty feet to where the prow cut the surface like a knife, sending up two glassy sheets of  
water. The whole team of family and friends watched the whole view in front of them as the ship moved forward fast in twenty one knots, and felt the fresh breeze of the ocean on their faces.

Aggie spread her arms in sideways, and shouted, "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" The rest of her friends and part-family shouted and cheered happily, finding this experience enjoyable.

At the wing, Captain Smith watched the I Team enjoying their time of their lives as he smiled, feeling happy that his new friends appreciated the ship he sailed. He also learned from Murdoch and Lowe that most members of the team were making all passengers happy, and helping staff from the engine, boiler, and radio rooms. The captain appreciated these "strange creatures'" perfect character.

* * *

**Note: "Friends Just Wanna Have Fun" is a parody song from Miley Cyrus' version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.**


	7. Another day

**_April 12, 1912_**

The next day, the I Team woke up happily in their stateroom after having a great fun and experience at the Titanic. They were eating pancakes, cereals, and sandwiches for breakfast. After that and changing of clothes, they all went outside, and started to have fun, but not as what they did yesterday. Today, they'll have a different routine. The team wanted to be unpredictable, so they'll make some changes during their stay on Titanic, and while waiting for the day of the collision.

While her friends were having fun, Aggie went the Reception room at D-Deck to have a little brunch of her own, but she wants to be alone to avoid the First Class people and their criticisms. A waiter of her a glass of Champaign, but she refused as she wanted just water. Just then, not so far from her table, she saw Captain Smith and Ismay talking to each other.

Excitingly, she left her table, and approached the two men at their table, "Excuse me, gentlemen, is this seat taken?"

"As a matter of fact..." Before Ismay can finish, Smith pulled a chair for Aggie for her to seat.

"Not at all. Please, seat down," he said as Aggie happily sat down.

"Captain, you can't be serious. She's a passenger," Ismay argued.

"She's good one, Mr. Ismay. It's good to have a passenger who was interested about the Titanic," Smith defended Aggie, "So, as you were saying?"

"Right," Ismay then continued there conversation right before Aggie joined in, "So you've not yet lit the last four boilers?"

"No, I don't see the need," answered Smith, "We are making excellent time."

"The press knows the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print," Ismay sighed impatiently, "This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines."

"Mr. Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in," the captain protested.

"He got a point, Mr. Ismay," Aggie interrupted, joining the conversation, "It'll be risky if we increased the speed of the largest ship in the world. We have to be careful."

But Ismay was irritated by the Smith and Aggie's protest as he said back to the captain, "Of course I'm just a passenger. I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best. But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers. Retire with a bang, eh, E.J.?"

Captain Smith nodded stiffy.

"Good man," Ismay then turned to Aggie with an icy glare, "And you, you have no idea what I've been planning for this ship. I know what I'm doing for the sake of Titanic and White star Line!"

"I was only concern for this ship, and the people. When it said that this ship is unsinkable, it doesn't mean it has to be," Aggie fought back, "What if something might happened that we never know if you continue doing this? I don't think of your suggestion of increasing the speed, and believing this ship is unsinkable is a good idea. And I'm not talking about the fame of this ship or yours, I'm talking the safety of these people. For their sake, their innocence, their family, their lives! And if you kept thinking about creating headlines about Titanic, especially bad headlines, you're going to be blamed for that."

Ismay then leaned a little closer to Aggie, and flared at her quietly, "Listen, I don't know who you are, what you are, or where you came from, because I don't care, but you don't have the right to tell me what will happen if my suggestion will be used. You're just a passenger like me and the rest of us. And you know what passengers do? Leave the sailing to the professionals. So, stay out of it. And don't mess up with my plans," that's all Ismay has to say before silently excusing himself from the table, and Aggie only watched him angrily as he walked away.

"Don't mind him, Mrs. Galido," Captain Smith spoke to calm Aggie down, "It's okay to be concern for the safety of the ship, and everyone on it, but you have to leave this to us. We'll get to New York in no time, and without a scratch."

Aggie sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Would you like me to offer you something?"

"No, Captain. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go. I have to meet with my husband in a few minutes."

"Oh, you mean that red bird?" The captain then smirked at her, "Good luck with him."

Aggie giggled embarrassingly, "Um, thanks. I should go," she left from the table, and approached her two friends who played their violins with the band, "Good job playing, you two. Keep it up," then, she realized there was someone missing, "Ugh! Where's Sherlock?"

"He's probably with Watson," Chyna replied, "They're at the stern, watching over the Third Class children with the ponies and the sheep. It became a petting zoo."

"Well, at least he has a responsibility," Aggie sighed in relief as she left the Reception room.

As he left, Molly entered, and approached the Countess of Rothes, and two other woman, "Hello, girls. I was hoping I'd catch you at tea."

"We're awfully sorry you missed it. The girls and I were just off to take the air on the boat deck," the countess said.

"What a lovely idea. I need to catch up on my gossip," Molly smiled, but the three girls turned their backs on her. Molly then wondered why no woman in her class wants to hang out with her.

"Mrs. Brown! Over here!" Pilar shouted as she waved her hand that she's at the table with few women of the I team.

Molly grinned in delight that there is someone who wanted to hang out with her as she approached few of the I Team women, "Well, it is such a pleasure to see you girls again, after what happened. Do you all having fun?"

"Oh, we definitely had fun, yesterday," Leia answered, "I have never been on a cruise ship this big before, except, well, on Ms. Ericka's ship. She's a captain, too."

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed your time here. I have, too, but not much, because of those girls," frowned Molly.

"Don't mind them, Mrs. Brown, you deserve better," Burn cheered her up.

"Yeah, those girls are jerks," Mavis added.

"I just realized now. Few of you don't like the light. I thought you sleep at day, and wake up at night," Mrs. Brown pointed.

"Oh, Aggie gave us a sleep schedule. We have to stay up at day to look out for the ice..." before Lydia Dracula can continue her sentence, the girls gestured her to keep quiet before ruining the plan of not telling anyone in the ship that there will be a collision with an iceberg, and Titanic will sink. Lydia thought of something to cover the plan before finishing her sentence, "Ice! We can't drink drinks with ice at night, because it'll be too cold for us, but when we drink them at day, cold drinks will beat the heat!"

"That's a good point there. Excellent!" Molly chuckled as the other girls followed.

Then, Wanda leaned closer to Lydia, and whispered, "Way to almost ruin the plan."

"Hey, I tried to cover it, okay?" The vampires yelled quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the engine room, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk were fixing a little problem of the engines.

"Alright, I think the engines that connected to the propellers are fixed. You have no problem for now," Phineas said to Chief Engineer Bell.

"Thank you very much. You actually fixed them, even you're quite young to do this," Bell shook Phineas' hand appreciatively, "You know, you should be an engineer someday."

"Oh, we already are," Phineaks replied.

Across the room, Dr. Blest and Frantis added more electricity with their lightning and electricity power to increase more power to the ship, just in case it will be drained.

"I hope this power is enough for the whole ship for 3 days," Frantis said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelda and Kelski added more heat to the boilers with their fire power in ever boiler room in this ship.

"Thanks for your help, you two. We really need more fire right now, to keep the ship running," the stoker, Arthur John Priest, said to the mother and son guardians.

"It was no big deal," Kelda held her hand up, "Besides, it's also a best place to roast marshmallows."

"We couldn't come here and not do this," Den Den, Dee Dee's guardian, said, holding a marshmallow with a stick.

The 3rd and 9th Main groups were shown to be roasting marshmallows at one of the boilers.

Skenda then appeared with her son, Skepper, Hunter, and Huntress, all carrying a tray of pitcher and glasses of cold water with ice, "And here are some water in case you guys get thirsty." she told Priest.

"Thank you very much," the stoker bowed pleasingly.

* * *

At the stern, most of the children of the I Team, were playing with the Third Class children while petting the ponies and sheep. Discord and Screwball used their chaotic powers to make sweet food for the children. Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson were there at the railing, watching the children play.

"The ship is nice, huh?" Watson commented.

"Yeah, it's an lrish ship," a boy spoke out, "It was built in lreland. Solid as a rock. Big lrish hands," then, he watched a crewmember came by, walking three small dogs around the deck, "That's typical. First-class dogs come down here to suspect something. It's a good thing you and your team are exceptions, because you did something good to us people."

"I wouldn't say that. It's unfair to everyone," the doctor gnome chuckled.

"Oh, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things," pointed Sherlock.

"Like we could forget?" the boy laughed as he bent down, and offered his hand to the two gnomes, "I'm Thomas sly RojoAzul."

"Sherlock Gnomes," the detective gnome shook hands with the human boy.

"Dr. Gnome Watson," the other gnome did the same.

"So, what are you guys? Living gnomes?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story we'll never tell. It's every gnome's secret," Watson replied.

Thomas nodded, "I understand that."

Just then, Sherlock glanced across the well deck. At the aft railing of B deck promenade stood slightly old woman with black hair and few white strands, and wore a long green dress. She only stared down at the ocean. Sherlock narrowed his eyes on the woman as she was so familiar to him. Not a romantic way. He never found love ever since he ended up his engagement with his ex-girlfriend, Irene. But, this old woman reminded him on an old friend who he cared much, and died more than a hundred years ago.

Watson and Thomas both look at Sherlock gazing at the woman on B deck.

"Oh, forget it, sir. You'd as like have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her," Thomas told the detective gnome.

Sherlock snapped out, and shook his head, "What? No, it's not like that, umm..." he lost his words as he turned to Watson, and walked from the railing, "Watson, come with me."

"Without wondering, Watson obeyed, "Um, okay," when they are far away from , Watson then asked, "What's going on? Do you know that woman?"

"Not exactly, but she reminded me of someone," Sherlock responded, "Do you still remember are old friend who always protected us?"

"Gnomegenes Borra? Yeah I still remember him. I miss him, too. Why?"

"That woman I saw looks just like him."

"Her? Do you think she's some kind of relative of his? That's impossible! Borra is a gnome, she's a human. She can't be related to him!"

"Isn't it obvious? What about Aggie?"

While Sherlock kept on walking forward, Watson stopped, thinking about what Sherlock was talking about. Sure, their old friend, Borra, is a gnome, but he was so unusual, especially his wings that looked just like Aggie's. He's not an ordinary gnome. Watson thought it might be possible that Borra was a human that they never knew.

* * *

Minutes later, Red was standing and slouching at the railing, breathing in the ocean breeze, and stared between the sky and the ocean. Then, he heard a panting sounding, coming in closer to her. Aggie rushed beside him as she panted for air.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

"Ro, you're not. It's fine," said Red, "So, I heard you talked to the captain and Mr. Ismay. How's it go?"

"Terrible!" Aggie groaned angrily, "I have no problem with the captain, but Ismay is such a jerk! I just told him that it'll be too risky if the ship will increase speed, and he didn't listen!"

"Well, people like him wants to maintain their fame than thinking about other people's lives," the red bird sighed.

"THERE! THERE! You got it! You get me! It's pointless," the winged-human then bumped her head on the railing.

Red carefully lifted her head, and made her look at him, "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. We will save this ship. I promise."

Aggie held Red's wings from caressing her face, "Thanks, Red. Thanks for understand."

"Hey, I'm your husband. It's my job to understand my wife," he said with pride.

Aggie blushed, "You know, since we have extra time together, Why don't we have a lunch date?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to."

The two love birds held hand-to-wing as they walked inside to have lunch together back at the Reception room.

At the stern, Rico, Renda, Reco, Rida, Hefty, SmurfBlossom, SmurfLily, and SmurfStorm were water skiing when they tied the cables above the propellers, and have water skis under their feet. the smurfs' skis are made of leaves.

"Whaa-hoo!" Hefty yelled.

* * *

**So this chapter is what the I Team did during their stay at Titanic while waiting for the collision. **

**Thomas sly RojoAzul is an OC made by a friend of mine from Wattpad. Thomas was requested to be put in this story. **

**The old woman that Sherlock Gnome saw was actually Hermogenes Borra's missing mother. Hermogenes is Aggie's great-grandfather, father of her paternal grandmother, and maternal grandfather of Aggie's father, Leo, which makes the old woman Aggie's great-great-grandmother.**

**I know Bruce Ismay is not so bad in real life, but, as the owner of the ship, he wants his new ship to become famous. It's like he didn't care about the risk that would happen.**

**Hope you like this new chapter.**


	8. Ice Warnings and Number of Boats

_**April 13, 1912**_

These two days were so much fun for the I Team. It's like taking a summer vacation from their crime fighting and friendship teaching. Today, the I Team decided to go around the ship together to study more about the Titanic to make a rescue plan before the collision, if possible.

Then, they were encountered by the shipbuilder himself, Thomas Andrews, "Hello there."

"Hi, Mr. Andrews, watcha doin'?" Baby Lola greeted.

"I saw all the way from my char, and I wondered what you have been doing," Andrews replied.

"Nothing, we're were just wandering around the ship. You know, studying it," Kira, Kitka's guardian, answered.

"Would you like me to take on a tour?" the shipbuilder suggested.

"Oh, no thanks. We already explore the ship, even in the boiler rooms and engine room," Sundai, Sunday's guardian, and Jet and Saltor's younger daughter, said.

"Please, I'll explain something more about this ship since I built. You'll have a lot to learn about this," Andrews insisted.

The I Team glanced I each other to share each other's opinion. Jim, one of the Blues, elbowed Aggie that she should decide since she's the leader.

Aggie thought for a few second, then looked up to Andrews, "Alright, Mr. Andrews, tell us what you know."

"Excellent!" the shipbuilder clapped his hands before starting to lead the I Team on a tour, "Right this way, ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

An Edwardian nautilus room. There are machines we recognize, and some don't. A woman pedaled a stationary bicycle in a long dress. Thomas Andrews led the I Team here. Hefty worked the oars of a stationary rowing machine with a  
well trained stroke.

"Reminds me of my own gym back at home," he said.

"Or even my gym when I'm in a mood for excercising," Tom added.  
Thomas McCawley, the gym instructor, is a bouncy little man in white flannels, eager to show off his modern equipment, like his present-day counterpart on an "Abflex" infomercial. He hit a switch and a machine with a saddle on it started to undulate.

"The electric horse is very popular. We even have an electric camel," McCawley explained, then spoke to any member of the I Team, "Care to try your hand at the rowing?"

"Ooh, let me try," Baby Tweety volunteered.

"Me too," Baby Twaty did the same.

"Careful, you two," Baby Lela warned.

When the baby birds and his guardian tried on the machine, it carried them away instead of they control the machine. The two babies couldn't let go of the machine as they kept rowing, until they were launched in the air.

Luckily, McCawley caught them with both of his hands, "This machine is too big for little ones like you," he put the two down, which they frowned.

"Oh, me," Baby Tweety sighed.

"Okay. The next stop on our tour will be bridge. This way, please," Andrews led the I Team out of the gym.

* * *

Later, the I Team and Mr. Andrews are now at the bridge, which they were talking to Captain Smith.

"And why do you have two steering wheels? Wouldn't be that too less to control the whole ship?" inquired Avery.

"We really only use this near shore," Andrews explained, "And two steering wheels are strong enough to turn this ship?"

Just then, Harold Bride, the 21 year old Junior Wireless Operator, hustled in, and skirted around Andrews' tour group to hand a Marconigram to Captain Smith, "Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning. This one's from the 'Noordam',"

"Thank you, Sparks," captain Smith said as Bride walked away. Smith glanced at the message then nonchalantly put it in his pocket. Then, he saw worried faces from the I Team, and nodded reassuringly to them with a calm voice, "Oh, not to worry. Quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

"We don't think that's a good idea!" Jim yelled in pace, which made Smith, Andrews, and the quartermasters stared at the little hatchling curiously.

To help the little blue, Pon, Pooh's guardian, volunteered to speak to the captain, "Um... what Jim means to say is don't you think speeding up is a bit much for this ship?"

"Especially when there are ice warnings? You should take action for that," Buttercup added.

"Don't worry. If we saw any icebergs, we'll try to avoid them as possible," the captain answered.

"But..." Aggie tried to protest, but she was cut off.

"We'll take care of this, Ms. Galido. I'm sure we will."

Without anything to say to the captain, just to avoid telling everyone about the future collision, Aggie just kept quiet, and stopped protesting. After that, the I Team and Andrews exited just as Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller came out of the chartroom, stopping next to First Officer Murdoch.

"Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" asked Lightoller.

"Haven't seen them since Southampton," Murdoch said.

The I team overheard their conversation.

"What? No binoculars?" Cubry, Cubby's guardian, gasped.

Captain Jake then took out his telescope, and showed it to Lightoller and Murdoch, "Here! You can take my telescope!"

Kowalski then elbowed Rico to do the same, "Rico, give them a telescope that you brought, too."

Rico nodded as he regurgitated a telescope from his beak, and showed it to the two officers."

"No, it's okay.. I think we can manage this without binoculars or telescope," Lightoller hesitated.

"No, really, you need this," Jape insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rico nodded quickly.

"The lookouts have sharp eyes. We can take it from here, so thank you for your help," Murdoch said.

* * *

Moments later, the group walked at B-deck as Andrews explained about the lifeboats.

"Mr. Andrews, forgive me... I'm like a math genius in my family. I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned. Forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard," Tyler computed.

"Especially with the staff like you, since you guys have to leave last to make sure all of the passengers left the ship when there's a disaster," Sunday added.

Andrews explained, "About half, actually. Ladies, gentlemen, you miss nothing, do you? ln fact, I put in these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one but it was thought by some that the deck would look too cluttered so I was overruled."

"With all due respect, Mr. Andrews, Tyler and Sunday have a point here. There are 2,200 people, and there are only 20 lifeboats. I don't think everyone would survive such a disaster if anything happen to the Titanic," Skulio pointed.

"I'm sure that we'll make sure that nothing bad will happen to the Titanic," the shipbuilder said, "We already had sea trials of this ship last week, and it ran smoothly and safe. Everything will be fine, especially with these lifeboats."

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship, huh?" Grouchy poked one of the lifeboats with his fist.

"Sleep soundly, everyone. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need. Just keep heading aft," Andrews said calmly, "The next stop will be the engine room. Come on."

While following Andrews, the I Team now started to worry. With everyone here never listen to the their protests and warnings, they knew that this ship will collide to an iceberg and sink. The team then realized that Titanic is more than a ship, it's like home to whoever ride on it, especially to Andrews himself since he built it, and they worried that if his creation destroyed and sank, he will be ruined, or worse, suicide. they also thought the lives of the staff of Titanic as they knew they are willing to sacrifice to save innocent people aboard. The I team need to make a plan to save Titanic and the people before the collision once and for all.


	9. The Plan

Frustratingly and in rage, Aggie and the I Team stormed in their stateroom, trying to deal with their problem right now.

"This is outrageous, Aggie!" shouted Skipper

"I know!" Aggie replied.

"They never listened!" Skenda snapped.

"We heard you!" The winged human again clarified.

"Why they ignored those Ice warnings, and sped up?!" Turbo asked.

Aggie shrugged, "I don't know!"

"Well then, let's figure it out!" Rabbit scowled.

"All I know is rhe collision is not yet happening, so we need to think of a plan to make the ship avoid the iceberg before she hit it," said Aggie.

"Until when?!" SmurfStorm asked, "The collision is tomorrow, and we can't tell everyone that Titanic will sank because the timestream will be disrupted if we do."

"Do you think we should let the Titanic sink?" Pigla inquired.

Aggie was surprised that one of her teammates thought of giving up saving the biggest luxurious ship in the world, "No! No way! We're not going to let the ship sink! I insisted. We've gone this far, so we have to use this opportunity to save this ship!"

"So, what are going to do, Aggie?" Frantis asked.

"Hmm!" Aggie tapped her forehead to think, "Well, we have a lot of options!" she turned to her fairy god family, and asked, "Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, .Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, if I wish to poof the Titanic to the other side of the iceberg or immediately poof the ship to New York, can you make that happen?"

"We love to do that, Aggie, but we're in the past, and our magic is not strong enough to make both of those option happen," Wanda said.

"Besides, we're quite far away from our home time. Our magic has beed upgrade. It won't work at this timeline anymore," Wands added.

"Can you at least try?" Tims suggested.

The fairies thought of giving it a try as they raised their wands, but they were all out of power, and bended down.

"See? That's what we're trying to tell you, we don't have enough power to do either of thode options. It's impossible," Sparkito told everyone.

"Okay. Fairy magic won't work," Aggie said, then turned to the Powerpuff girls, "Girls, do you have enough stranght to lift the ship for just enough time to bring to the other side of the iceberg?"

"We're not actually sure, Aggie," Blossom confessed, "Sure we tried lifting heavy objects like cars, trains, planes, and even ships back in the present, but they are quite small. Titanic is quite big and heavy, and I don'tthink we're quite strong enough to lift it all six us."

"Well, you guys needed more boost," the leader turned to her fairy sister, and two female pirates, "Tink, Tank, Peri, Pera, Izzy, Iztchy, do you have more pixie dust?"

"We only have these," Izzy said as she, Iztchy, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle showed Aggie their own pouches of Pixie Dust.

Each pouch are quite small, and less amount of pixie dust.

"Oh man," Aggie groaned, "There's not enough pixie dust for the whole ship. For this ship so big, this amount pixie dust can fit only for ¼ or 1/8 part of Titanic. Okay, neither Powerpuff strength nor pixie dust can work. We need another idea."

"What about Equestrian Magic. That can work too," Tiggro suggested.

"You're right, Tiggro," Aggie skipped towards the 17th Main group, "Twilight, can you use your magic to transport the ship to the other side of the iceberg or to New York."

"Sorry, Aggie, I want to, but my magic isn't strong enough either," Twilight frowned, "I didn't see any spell in my library that can do such a thing. I think Starlight can do that, if only she's here.""

"Well, she's not here, and we can't go back home yet. The time capsule is still charging," Aggie then turned to Discord amd Screwball, "Discord, Screwball, you have chaotic powers. Can you do that thing I said earlier?"

"As much as I want to, girl, but I'm afraid we can't do that," Discord said.

Aggie puashed for a while, then said just one word with a glare,"What?"

"Sorry, Aunt Aggie, but our chaotic powers can't do that thing. Sure we can make chaos in Equestria, but transporting something big like Titanic would be too much," Screwball admitted.

"Not even our unicorn horns can do that," Rarity added.

"Okay, then, Equestrian magic won't work either," Aggie still thought of another option, "How about Woo-Foo powers?"

"We can't. Titanic's too much," Yin answered.

"Combo Niños?"

"We're not enough," Pico, Paco's guardian, said.

"The Force?"

"The Force can't even destroy the Death Star," Luke reminded.

"Vampire powers?"

"We're not quite strong for this ship," Drac replied.

"La Merte? Xibalba?"

"Only we can bring death to life of humans, not a ship, not even a flick of a finger can save the entire ship this big. Sorry," Xibalba shrugged.

"We might be gods, but we're not in our world to use our powers anymore, La Muerte added more information.

"How about your magic, Aggie?" Eeyore implied.

Aggie looked at her wand staff as she frowned, "Unfortunate news, guys, my magic is not strong enough either."

"Why can't we just save all the people, and leave the ship to sink?" Lumpy suggested

Aggie then slammed her fist on the table, "NO! I won't allow it!" Her reaction startled the I Team, "Not only we have to save the people, but we have to save the whole ship. I know it's too much, but we can't let this ship that we kinda called home to sink. Besides, can we even save 2200 people onboard?"

The team wanted to answer the same answer at the same time, but they're not really sure if that's the correct and final answer, so they shook their heads down, and sighed in defeat, "No."

"See? If we want to save all of these people, we have to save the whole ship. That's our mission! We have to save the Titanic!" The winged human reasoned.

"Do you have another better idea, Aggie? Because we're running out of options here!" Kowalda, Kowalski and Kelda's daughter, crossed her flippers.

Aggie had her hand under her chin, and thought, "Actually, I have," she lifted her wandstaff, and released a scrolled paper from it. Aggie unscrolled the paper, and put it on the table for the whole team can see it, "I have a printed picture of the Titanic that I printed before we left, and kept it here. The thing here is the Titanic, and yards away in front is the iceberg. When the lookouts reported about the iceberg ahead, the officers will alert the men in the engine room to speed up the ship. We can't just sit there, and let them do their job, we have to help them. All we have to do is to turn this ship around the iceberg than lifting it."

"And how are we going to do that?" Baby Sylvester questioned.

"The swimmers should go down the water to the bottom part of the starboard, the right side of the ship, to push the ship to the left. Okay? To the left. Then, the Main division and I will fly to the starboard to push the ship to the left, and the Honorary and Back-up division will go to the port, the left side of the ship, and pulled the ship to the left, giving enough strength to turn left."

"So, which of us gonna go down at the bottom of the starboard?" asked Dona.

"Why, every member who are professional swimmers underwater; Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Hunter Huntress, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Dofelia, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, you guys should go underwater at the lower part of the starboard to push the ship away from the iceberg to avoid it. Is that clear?"

"Sure, girl," Maltor agreed.

"We go this," Perry nodded.

"Finn, you should go with them, too," Aggie told the spy car, "You can turn into a submarine car anyway."

"I'll do what I can if I have enough oxygen when I'm underwater," said Finn.

"It will not take long. I promise that."

"So, that's it. All we have to do is to turn the ship before hitting the iceberg?" Lola repeated.

"Yep. When we turned the ship around the iceberg without a single scratch, everything's gonna be fine. Titanic will make it to New York in no time."

"I think I like this plan of yours, Ags!" Den Den commented, "Not too difficult, just a simple hard push, and hope that everything will be fine."

"But what if it won't work?" Chloe James worried.

"We'll just hope that it will. It's our only option," Aggie said.

"it's kinda related to my lesson in the journal: Pushing away might seem cruel, but it's the kindest thing we have to do," Fluttershy stated.

"Nice lesson, Mrs. Fluttershy," Mothball smiled

"Thank you, but I know that's not kind of pushing that we thought," the yellow Pegasus blushed.

"Great job on participating, team. We just need more strength and flight power so we have more time to prevent the collision. So, tomorrow, we'll have a long rest. No fun and games. we need that energy to save the ship!" Aggie looked at her watch, and sighed, "Well, it's almost 7 in the evening. I think we all should have an early long rest before a long day tomorrow.

The whole team nodded as each member went back to their beds, small rooms, and small houses, except the fishes since they're already in their fishbowls, and went to sleep as Dona turned the lights off.

* * *

_**April 14, 1912**_

The I Team spent their time on the Titanic worrying for the people aboard. They all looked at the people so calm and happy that they didn't know what's coming. The First Class were doing their proper and perfect antics, the Second Class were doing the same, but not as proper and perfect like the First Class, and third Class were having the day of their lives having fun, dancing along, and play. It's like they didn't matter where they belong, they're just happy. The crew and staff of Titanic were also happy doing their job. It's like their everyday routine.

While watching all of these people so happy and have fun, the I Team then realized that Titanic is not just a ship, neither the biggest ship in the world nor a luxurious ship, but also a home. Titanic is like a home to these people where they can have the time of their lives and relax. they were also so excited to go to America. That's why they all spent so much money to get into the ship. And then, in the end, it will sink. It will never make it to New York ever. The team will never let that happen, so they have to get ready.

the I team to stop having fun for a while, and started focusing on their mission. They recharged themselves with their power and strength by exercising, eating a lot of healthy food and drinking water, and resting their bodies from activities. While resting, they even make good food for the crew and staff of Titanic, including Captain Smith, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay, the men at the engine rooms, the stokers at the boiler rooms, quartermasters at the bridge, and all officers of the ship. Ismay is the only one who was suspicious about what the I team was up to as he'll figure that sooner or later.

After serving the food, the I Team went back to their stateroom.

"Well, glad that we finish that," Skidmark inserted the mechanical arms back into his shell.

"Yeah, you're right," Cinnamon Stick agreed.

"Hey, has somebody seen Aggie?" Handy Smurf asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we finish serving all those food," Baby Daffu, Baby Daffy's guardian, admitted as the I Team searched the room for Aggie.

* * *

Aggie is there, right at the apex of the bow railing, her favorite spot. She just stood there watching the sun setting at the ocean. She closed her eyes, letting the chill wind clear her head about the danger that will happen tonight. Aggie then heard voices behind her.

**"**Hello, Ags!"

She turned around, saw her entire team standing behind her.

"Hope you rested well here," Vlad smirked.

Aggie just smiled and blushed.

"Is this space taken?" Jake, one of the blue hatchlings, asked as Aggie held her hand up, showing to her friends that it's okay to stand beside her.

"So, what have you been doing here anyway?" Iztchy, Izzy's guardian, asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking what will happen tonight," sighed Aggie.

"Don't worry, A-girl, we'll save the Titanic from this disastrous event," Nick told her

"You know you guys don't have to do that just for me, but also do it for the people aboard. They really needed heroes to save their lives and this ship," she said as she continued watching the sunset.

"Yeah, about that, Ags," Red interjected, "When you told us about Titanic, and we have to save it, we thought you just want us to save a common ship that is not such a big deal, but after 4 days of experience of being here, meet new people who accepted, and see how happy they are here, we feel that Titanic is not just a ship, it's like home," "No wonder you're obsess with it. I mean, I know Titanic became popular because of its size, and its sinking, but it's more than that."

"He's right," Tina agreed, "It's having three classes, and crew and staff of the ship together to reach their dreams of going to New York. Titanic is the Ship of Dreams after all. It's home for all of them."

"It's not just their home," Kessie added, "It's also our home."

Aggie then turned to her friends in shock when she heard that, "Really? You guys really think so?"

"Well, not exactly our home since this is in the past, but when we stayed here, it feels like home," Tira, Tina's guardian, admitted.

"We also made a lot of friends here. They accepted us for who we are without any questions of who we are and where we came from," Kessia added.

"You mean 'when' we are came from," Numbuh 2 corrected.

"Yeah, I think you got it right," Numbuh 4 chuckled.

"Good one," Petunia snorted while laughing.

Aggie and the I Team laughed.

"You were right, Aggie. Titanic shouldn't sink. It's a waste of dreams and happiness if this sinks. We have to save the Titanic. we promise," Red said.

Aggie smiled warmly, and almost shed a tear, but she wiped it away, "Thanks you guys. It means a lot. Not just to me, but for all of us."

Wow! It's a beautiful sunset, huh?" Mavis complimented the sunset, and the orange sky.

"Yep," Butters, Buttercup's guardian, agreed.

"Yeah," Eeyore's guardian, Eeyre, nodded.

"It was," White Shadow added.

"Let's just hope this isn't the last time Titanic will ever see a daylight," Johnny hoped..

As they all watched the sun disappeared down at the horizon, Aggie frowned as she hoped Johnny was right. She also hoped that this isn't the last time Titanic will ever see a daylight.


	10. The Last Night of Fun

After the sun set, The stars blaze overhead, so bright and clear you can see the Milky Way. The I Team walked along the row of lifeboats with a janitor mopping the floor.

"Brrr, Taz cold," Baby Taz shivered.

"It's so cold," Adult Tenz, Taz's guardian, hugged himself with his arms.

"I think we're getting closer and colder," Perawankle said.

"You're right," Tinker Bell realized her and her guardian's wings couldn't survive this much cold, "I think we should put on our jackets."

Tinker Bell and Tankerblush put on their jacket to cover themselves from the cold.

"And don't forget this," Periwinkle frosted both Tinker Bell and Tankerblush's wings.

"And I don't think you need these," with a snap of her finger, Aggie made Periwinkle and Perawankle's flurries disappeared since it's no longer warm for them.

"Thanks, Ags," the two winter fairies bowed.

Then, Blueberry Pie stared up in the night sky with her eyes reflected the stars above, "Look, it's so beautiful."

The I Team looked up to see what Blueberry saw.

"Yeah," Thunder Dash agreed.

"So vast and endless. There's so small, like me," Piglet beamed.

"You're not that small, you know," Jerry Mouse said.

"Some people think they're giants on, but they're not even dust in God's eye," Aggie complimented.

"There's been a mistake, " Danger Mouse spoke as Aggie and the whole team looked at him, "You're not one of them. You got mailed to the wrong address."

Aggie laughed, "I did, didn't I?"

"Look! Shooting star! Shooting star!" Baby Tenz, baby Taz's guardian, pointed the shooting star above.

"Whoa, that was a long and fast one," Lightning McQueen watched the shooting star go.

"You know, Pa used to tell me, everytime you saw one, there was a soul going to heaven," Applejack said.

"I like that," Tootie admitted, "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

"I don't think so," confessed Aggie.

"Why? What would you wish for? We'll grant it. We have enough power left in our wands," Cos shook his wand.

Aggie bowed down, and frowned, "It's ridiculous, but... I wish that we will succeed of saving the Titanic. I mean, I wish it will not sink, to save these innocent people."

"Well, even we fairies can't do that, I'm sure you are going to make your wish come true. It's in you," Timmy stated.

Aggie nodded as she looked at her friends with a smile.

"I have another option!" Mac the Scottish chicken interjected.

"What do you mean?" Babs asked.

"She means we just come up another option," Ginger clarified.

"Well, let's here it out," Han said.

"Not so fast," Aggie interrupted, "We have to go back to our stateroom. Our option meeting is quite different. We don't want the others to get suspicious.

The whole team agreed as they went back to their stateroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ismay entered from the Palm Court through the revolving door and crossed the room toward Captain Smith. A fire blazed in the marble fireplace, and the  
usual fatcats are playing cards, drinking and talking.

"Captain, have you seen those group of creature anywhere?" Ismay asked.

"You mean the Imaginary team? I haven't seen them all day. Although, They do left some food for me, even the rest of the crew," Smith replied.

"That's my point right now. They also left me food at my door step. This made me worried. What if they know something that we don't?"

"Leave them alone, Mr. Ismay. They're just trying to be nice. It's what we all do to the passengers."

"Fine. I'll go talk to them."

When Ismay left, the captian just rolled his eyes about Ismay's overreaction for about the I Team.

* * *

When the I Team made it back to their stateroom, Aggie placed the large table back at the middle of the room for another meeting.

"Okay, Ginger, carry on with your option," Aggie said.

"Okay," Ginger blinked, then faced to the rest of the team, "Now, I know the plan of lifting the Titanic with magic and super strength was a bit of a fiasco, but Mac and I have come up with a brand-new plan," she scooted the objects from the table aside, and placed a sheet-covered object and blueprints on it, "Show 'em, Mac."

Mac (chicken) explained, "Right. We came a plan of levitating the ship with strength and magic, and they're both not enough," she turned to the members with magic, "Do you have enough magic to resize objects?"

Aggie, Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Yin, Yi, Twilight, Discord, Screwball, Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Papa Smurf, La Muerte, and Xibalba looked at one another if they all have enough magic to resize objects.

"I guess we do," Yi responded.

"Good. So, the plan is, we go over berg," Mac (chicken) removed the sheet, and revealed a small size catapult. Then, she held the Titanic vegetable prototype, made from carrots, cucumber, and pickle. "This is the ship, right? We get in like this," she put the vegetable Titanic on the catapult, and winded it up to pull a little further, "Wind her up and, let her go!"

Mac (chicken) pushed the button, and the catapult launched the vegetable Titanic, heading straight towards Fowler. The elder rooster ducked to avoid the Titanic prototype, and then the vegetable Titanic flew into the wall, and splatted. Most of the children and young adult members gasped and screamed when they saw the prototype ship splatted like a tomato.

"Good grief! The cucumber and pickle are bought it!" Fowler exclaimed as he watched the vegetable Titanic slid down the wall.

Aggie face-palmed, and shook her head desperately, "This is not gonna work."

"I agree," Rocky agreed, "Let's work with Aggie's plan, Dollface."

While the young members were screaming, Skully and Skulio looked through the window, and saw Ismay coming towards their doo.

"Uh-oh, Bruce Ismay is coming this way!" Skully warned.

"Quicky, guys, we better get out of here before he get too suspicious about us," Aggie suggested as the whole team followed her to the back door, leaving all of their things in their room.

* * *

Ismay entered the I Team stateroom without knocking. He saw the I Team we're not here, but he noticed the stuff they had. Very different and interesting. He also noticed the vegetable Titanic on the wall, which he decided to ignore it. Ismay traveled across the room to look for the I Team, and found the back door.

the I Team came out of their stateroom, closing the door behind them. They casually moved along the corridor toward the C deck foyer few at the time so they won't get to crowded. They are halfway across the open space when their back door in the corridor, and Ismay came out. The ship owner saw the I Team, and Aggie slowly turned her head to see if Ismay is behind them. Ismay then hustled after team.

"RUN!" Aggie screamed

The I Team broke into a chasing scene, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Aggie led her team past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They ran to one, shocking the hell out of the elevator operator. They tried to reach for the last elevator, but it was closed.

"I got this," Aggie used her wand staff to create an elevator where all of them could fit.

They all entered the elevator, and closed it before Ismay caught up to them. Ismay ran up as the lift started to descend. He slammed one hand on the bars of the gate. Shawna made a very rude and unladylike gesture by lifting her middle finger up with the adults covered the children's eyes so they won't copy of the what the nurse was doing, and the whole team laughed as Ismay disappeared above.

"Bye," Taz snickered.

Ismay ran to the stairs to catch the I Team. The Team made it down to the foyer, and moved as fast as they can before Ismay came to them as Aggie made the elevator she made disappear. Ismay ran around the bank of elevators, and scanned the foyer... there's no sign of the I Team. He tried the stairs going down to F-Deck. The I Team entered the functional space, with access to a number of machine spaces (fan rooms, boiler uptakes). They leaned against a wall, laughing.

"Pretty tough for a ship owner, this fella," Bomb laughed.

"He ran so fast and serious. Seems more like a cop," Chuck added.

"Ha! He's not as fast as me if he's a cop," chuckled Judy.

Ismay spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charged toward them.

"Holy Rabies!" Dennis exclaimed.

"GO!" Aggie shouted.

the I Team escaped around a corner into a blind alley.

"Over here!" Nemo spotted a door as the I Team entered one at a time as quickly as possible.

When there was nothing left behind, Aggie entered last, and closed the door. When Aggie turned, she saw the space was so small, and the I Team squeezed into each other as they can't move or breathe,

They were in the roaring Ran room, with no way out but a ladder going down.

"NOW WHAT?!" Olive yelled.

"WHAT?!" Oggy couldn't here.

With enough power to change their size and flight power, the bigger members of the I Team flew down the escape ladder with the help of the smaller ones, and they all looked around in amazement, except for Kelda and Kelski since they're already been here before. It is like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They run the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.

Just then, a stoker noticed them, "Hold up! What're you all doing down here? You shouldn't be down here! It could be dangerous!"

They all decided to ignore the stoker as the smaller members of the I Team rode on the cars and planes, and they all rolled the length of the boiler room, forming a line so they won't get too crowded and squeezing themselves while driving, and Aggie led the way. Some members just like to run and fly instead. They dodged amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal. The stokers also moved aside to avoid them.

"Carry on! Don't mind us," Dusty said to the stokers while carefully flying fast.

"You're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Sparky (forklift) added.

They ran through the open watertight door into Boiler Six from the shadows, they saw the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires.

* * *

The I Team entered slowly between the rows of stacked cargo so they won't make any accidents. They came upon William Carter's brand new Renault touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color.

"Wow! Look at this car!" Bugs Bunny looked at the car in amazed.

"This is the 1912 Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville," Doc said, scanning the lifeless car, "It's a Luxury-class car with a body style of a 4-door sedan, FR layout, and its engine is 7539 cc straight-6, 35hp."

"Wow Doc, how did you know about it?" Sally Carrera questioned.

"I may be old, but I have more time to study cars from the past," the veteran racer chuckled.

"Well, nice to see you, soldier," Sarge saluted to the lifeless car.

"Umm, Sarge, we're in my world. All cars are not alive on their own here, especially in this time with no magic, or in this country since my ancestors are the only one who held magic in the Philippines," Aggie reminded.

"Gee, I wish I can have one of these when we get home," Tulip slightly kicked one of the wheels of the car, but it accidentally fell off.

The I Team gasped, but tulip put it back where it belong with a sheepish smile.

* * *

**In this chapter, Applejack's father, Bright Mac, was mentioned, and I used the scene based on one of the deleted scene of the original movie Titanic, Shooting Star.**


	11. The Collision

At the Atlantic Ocean, Titanic glided across an unnatural sea, blakc and calm as a pool of oil. The ships lights are mirrored almost perfectly in the black water. The sky  
is brilliant with stars. A meteor traced a bright line across the heavens.

On the bridge, Captain Smith peered out at the blackness ahead of the ship. Quartermaster Hichens brought him a cup of hot tea with lemon. It steamed in the bitter cold of the open bridge. Second Officer Lightoller was next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass the Atlantic has  
become.

"Clear," captain Smith broke the silence.

"Yes," Lightoller agreed, "I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm."

"Like a mill pond," Smith chuckled, "Not a breath of wind."

"It will make the bergs harder to see with no breaking water at the base," said Lightoller.

"Hmm," the captain stirred his tea while playing with the slice of lemon, "Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller."

"Yes, sir," the Second Officer nodded.

* * *

The Titanic is still running in the middle of the ocean. The lookouts, Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee, were at the tiny half-cylinder of the crow's nest. They stamped their feet, and rubbed their hands, trying to keep warm in the 22 knot freezing wind, which whipped capor of their breath away behind.

"It's bloody cold," Lee groaned in coldness.

"You know, I can smell ice, you know, when it's near," Fleet shivered.

Lee couldn't believe him as he rolled his eyes, "Bollocks!"

"But I can, all right!? Fleet fought back.

Down at the cargo area, two stewards entered. They held flashlights, and played the beams around the hold. They spotted the Renault, and, on the floor around it, they noticed many tracks, like footprints, shoeprints, bird tracks, hoofprints, tiretracks, and even leftover feathers and fur.

One steward thought the intruders were inside the car as he snapped his finger, and whipped open the door.

Gotcha!"

But the back seat was empty, and no signs of intruder anywhere in the cargo area.

* * *

At the Forward Well Deck, Aggie and the I Team came through a crew door one a time. They can barely stand or run as they laughed so hard for pranking someone who was looking for them.

At the bridge, Officer Murdoch noticed his heroes laughing with fun. He smiled at them while rubbing his hands. Up above them, in the crow's nest, lookout Fleet heard the disturbance below, and looked around and back down to the well deck, where he can see a group of unusual figures laughing with each other.

"Did you see those guys' faces?! Priceless!" Cheese Sandwich laughed.

The team breathed clouds around them in the now freezing air.

"Brr, it's like... I-it's g-getting c-c-c-colder!" Roo shivered as he embraced himself to warm his body.

"Do you think..." Pelry guessed that it might be an iceberg nearby.

Drac, Mavis, Vlad, Lydia, and Dennis used their power of clairvoyance to see if there's an iceberg ahead. With only few hundred yards away, they saw one, big and hard.

"Ags, we have a little problem," Vlad started, "There is one ahead!"

Aggie quickly turned to the "seekers and searchers" of the team, "Kitka, Kira, Kessia, Kessia, Skully, Skulio, call up to the lookout, and tell them there's an iceberg ahead. After that, return to us, and we'll turn the ship away from the berg, okay?"

"Got it, Ags," Kira saluted.

"Good. Now go! Hurry!"

As the birds and guardianbirds flew up to the lookouts, Fleet only saw the I Team standing without noticing they were worried and saw an iceberg ahead.

"Lee, look at this," Fleet got Lee's attention as the two noticed the I Team.

"Are those the heroes that everyone was talking about?" Lee asked, "They look so... strange."

"Who cares? They're still welcome here, anyway," said Fleet.

"Officer, officer!" Kessia yelled.

They both have a good laugh at that one. but then, they were surprised by four birds and their guardians flying next to them.

"Oh look, you're six of those fellas," Fleet chuckled, "What brings you up here, birds and... little ones?" he doesn't what the guardians are, so he called them "little one".

"There's an iceberg ahead! Look!" Kessie pointed ahead with one of her wings.

When Fleet and Lee glanced forward, it was Fleet whose expression fell first, then Lee's. The color drained out of their faces. they finally saw a massive iceberg right in their path, 500 yards out.

"Bugger me!" Fleet reached past Lee, and rang the lookout bell three times, which got Murdoch's attention from the bridge, and Hichens' from the wheelhouse, then grabbed the telephone, calling the bridge. He waited precious seconds for it to be picket up, never taking his eyes off the black mass ahead. Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, Sixth Officer Moody walked unhurriedly to the telephone, picking it up, and heard Fleet's voice through it, "Is there anyone there?!

"Yes, what do you see?" Moody replied.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!" Fleet yelled.

"Thank you," Moody turned the telephone down.

Back at the deck, Aggie quickly ordered her team, "Okay, guys, you know what to do. Go, go, go!"

"Okay, umm, what are we going to do again?" Dory forgot again.

"Saving the ship, of course!" Marlin reminded.

"Oh, right."

The whole team splitted up. The Honorary and Back-up divisions went to the left side of the ship, while Aggie and the I Team went to the right. Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Hunter Huntress, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Dofelia, and Finn dove down directly into the water, while Marlin, Nemo, and Dory left their fishbowls, and followed their fellow swimmers. Once Finn reached the water, he converted into a submarine. They swam to the nearest front of the lower part of the starboard, and started to push. Aggie and the Main division started to push the upper part of the starboard. At the port, half members of the Honorary and Back-up divisions tied ropes around the railings and started to pull, while the other half members grabbed the railings tightly so they won't break when the ropes were pulled.

Meanwhile, at the bridge, Murdoch noticed the iceberg as he rushed to the wheelhouse where Moody reported the same warning.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!"

"Hard to starboard!" Murdoch commanded.

Hichens immediately turned the wheel to the left.

Murdoch then quickly moved the engine telegraph lever to FULL ASTERN. He did the same to every engine telegraph.

* * *

At the engine room, Chief Engineer Bell was just checking the soup he has warming on a steam manifold when the engine telegraph clanged, then went... incredibly... to FULL ASTERN. He and the other engineers just stared at it a second, unbelieving.

Then Bell reacted, "FULL ASTERN!"

The engineers and greasers like madmen to close steam valves, and started braking the mighty propeller shafts, big as Sequoias, to a stop.

* * *

At the wheelhouse, the wheel that Hichens turn suddenly stopped, "Hard over."

Murdoch rushed back to bridge as he saw they were heading closer to the iceberg.

* * *

In Boiler Room Six, Leading Stoker Frederick Barret was standing with 2nd Engineer John Hesketh when the red warning light came on.

"Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" Barret shouted as all stokers closed all the dampers.

* * *

Back at the engine room, Chief Engineer Bell waited for the pressure to drop at the right moment, "Hold it. Hold it! Now, engage the reversing engine!"

One of the engineers pushed the lever down, causing the engines to stop, then moved in counterclockwise.

* * *

Then moved in the starboard, Aggie and the Main division kept pushing the ship as hard as they can, but it didn't move for a minute now.

"Aunt Aggie, it's not working, it's not turning!" Ben Solo grunted while pushing at the starboard with his family.

"No! We can't give up! It will work! We have to keep going!" Aggie cried, ever wanting to give up on saving the Titanic as she grunted while pushing a little harder.

Ever member of the I team heard her through the radio of their earpiece. They all thought it's impossible to make the ship this big turn, but they are more afraid of giving up. People's lives are at stake if they can't keep trying. With enough strength and flight power, the Main division and the swimmers pushed the starboard as hard as they can, while the half of the Honorary and Back-up divisions pulled the ropes to make the ship turn, and the other half held the railings to where they are tightly so they won't break even harder.

In the crow's nest, Fleet still noticed the ship hasn't turned yet as it got even closer toward the berg, "Aren't they turning?!"

"Is it hard over?!" Murdoch shouted.

"It is, yes, sir, hard over!" A crewman responded.

Murdoch's jaw clenched as the bow turned with agonizing slowness. He held his breath as the horrible physics played out, "Come on, come on, come on. Turn," he said softly.

When the I Team kept the ship turning to the left as long and hard as they can, they felt that the Titanic started to turn to the left.

"Aggie, it's working! It's turning!" Petina, Adult Petunia's guardian, exclaimed.

"Keep going! We're gonna make it!" Aggie yelled as she and the rest of the team kept on turning the ship.

Murdoch kept on watching when the ship is approaching the berg.

"It's going to hit!" A crewman shouted as he ran off from the bow.

At the lower part of the starboard, while the swimmers are still pushing, Private noticed something horrible ahead of them as he spoke, "Umm, Skipper?"

When he heard Private, Skipper looked forward, and gasped when he saw they were heading straight towards the side of the iceberg, "Move, move, MOVE!" He commanded as all swimmer members noticed the berg in front of them, and swam away, avoiding getting hit.

While the swimmers retreated..., KRUUUNCH! The ship hit the berg on its starboard bow. The ice smashed in the steel hull plates.

Aggie and the Main division didn't feel the ship hit the berg at the lower part of the starboard, but when Lela, Lola Bunny's guardian looked forward, her eyes widened.

"Aggie?"

Aggie looked ahead, and saw they were approaching the berg.

"Get in! GET IN!" She shouted as the members of the Main division left their spot, and jumped back onto the deck, and Aggie was the last one just to check if there isn't any teammate left on the starboard.

The iceberg bumped and scraped along the side of the ship. as Fleet, Lee, Aggie and the Main I Team watched the scene in horror. At the port, half of the members of the Honorary and Back-up division who were holding the railings and the ropes together felt a tremble and shaky, while the other half of the members who were pulling the ropes heard a sound from the other side of the ship.

"Stop! Stop!" Judy shouted as everyone stopped of what they are doing, "Something's happening back there!"

Rivets popped as the steel plate of the hull flexed under the load. Hichens felt the wheel shivered. On G-Deck, RojoAzul woke up on his bunk as he heard a sound like the greatly amplified squeal of a skate on ice. Like a sledgehammer beating along outside the ship, the berg split the hull plates and the sea pour in the cargo hold. The two stewards staggered as the hull buckled in four feet with a sound like thunder, and the water swept them off their feet. The icy water swirled around the Renault as the men scrambled out of the area. In his stateroom, surrounded by piles of plans while making notes in his ever-present book, Andrews felt a sudden shake on his desk, and looked up at the sound of a cut-crystal light fixture tinkling like a windchime. He felt the shudder run through the ship. As it showed on his face, too much of his soul is in this great ship for him not to feel its mortal wound.

Back on the Forward Well Deck, the Honorary and Back-Up divisions left their place to meet up with Aggie and the Main division.

"Aggie, we came as fast as we heard the commotion from here," Junior said.

"Is everything all right?" asked Dawson,

Without an answer, the I Team looked up in astonishment as the berg sailed past, blocking out the sky like a mountain. Fragments broke off it, and crashed down onto the deck.

"Get back, you guys," Aggie warned as they all jumped backward to avoid flying chunks of ice.

Suddenly, Smurfette realized something in horror as she turned to Aggie, "SmurfAggie, the people in the boiler room. They might be hurt."

"Go and help them," said Aggie, "They need all the help they can get."

"we're coming, too," Hefty volunteered as the rest of the smurfs nodded.

"Us, too," Danger Mouse and Penfold added.

"Good, and remember, when there's no way out, use your elements to teleport yourselves back here," reminded Aggie as the 1st and 2nd Back-up groups nodded, and used their elements to teleport themselves to the boiler room.

In the Boiler Room Six, Barret and Hesketh staggered as they heard the rolling thunder of the collision. They saw the starboard side of the ship buckled in  
toward them, and are almost swept off their feet by a rush of water coming in about two feet above the floor. When the 1st and 2nd Back-up groups arrived, they saw the stokers running from the running water, and the room is full of water vapor as the cold sea stroke the red hot furnaces. The two groups rushed in to help the men away from the water before they could drown.

Aggie and the I Team rushed to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship.

On the bridge, Murdoch rang the watertight door alarm, and quickly threw the switch that closes them.

At the boiler room, the two groups heard the alarm while helping the men there.

"What was that?" Clumsy asked.

"That was the alarm," Papa Smurf replied, "They're closing the doors! Come on, let's get the humans out of here!"

Danger Mouse searched for the nearest door that was about to close, and called. "Come on, let's go, everybody! Get out the door! They're closing the doors!"

Barret and Hesketh also heard the door alarm, and scrambled through the swirling water to the watertight door between Boiler Rooms 6 and 5.

Barrett yelled to the stokers scrambling through the door as it came down like a slow guillotine, "Go Lads! L**e**t's go! Go!" He led his fellow stokers out of the door, and dove through into Boiler Room 5 just before the door rumbled down with clang.

There are some stokers didn't make it in time as the doors closed before them.

SmurfLily then approached one of the men, and led them to the other door, "Quick, right this way!"

The rest of the 1st and 2nd Back-up group members led the remaining stokers to the opening doors as they checked if there's someone left. As the stokers are all gone and the doors and closed tightly, the two groups met in the same spot.

"Are there any left?" Gutsy asked.

"I don't think so," Grouchy responded.

"Good, we have to get out of here," SmurfWillow said.

They all held on to their elements, and teleported themselves out of the boiler room.

Back on the bridge, when Murdoch watched the watertight doors board, all of the lights are illuminated, which means the watertight doors were closed.

At the Promenade Deck, few passengers noticed the iceberg at their side.

In the Palm Court, with its high arched windows, Molly Brown held up her drink to a passing waiter.

"Hey, sonny, how about a little ice?" She requested.

"Yes, ma'am," the waiter nodded.

Silently, a moving wall of ice filled the window behind her. She didn't see it though as it disappeared astern.

At the crow's nest, Fleet and Lee still watched the iceberg, until it disappeared astern.

"Oh, my God," Fleet sighed silently, and turned to Lee, "That was a close shave, weren't it?"

"Smell ice, can you? Bleeding Christ," Lee reminded what Fleet said earlier.

The I team, and few passengers watched the iceberg far behind the ship.

The alarm bells still clattered mindlessly, seeming to reflect Murdoch's inner state. He is in shock, unable to get a grip on what just happened. He just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its maiden voyage.

"Note the time and enter it in the log," Murdoch said stiffly to Moody.

When Moody looked at the clock that is 11:40pm, Captain Smith rushed out of his cabin onto the bridge, tucking in his shirt, "What was that, Mr. Murdoch?"

"An iceberg, sir," Murdoch responded nervously as he sweated, "I put her hard to starboard and ran the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port round it but she hit and the..."

"Close the watertight doors," the captain commanded.

"The doors are closed, sir," the first officer replied.

Together, Smith and Murdoch rushed out onto the starboard wing, and Murdoch pointed the iceberg, which is now far away. Smith looked into the darkness aft, then turned around to Fourth Officer Commander Joseph Groves Boxhall, **"**Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship."

"Yes, sir!" Boxhall nodded as he rushed to the bridge.

Captain Smith then glanced at the Forward Well deck, and saw the passengers and the I Team watching the iceberg behind, and many pieces of iceberg were left on the deck. Aggie then looked up to the captain with a concerned face. Both leaders were now worried about the ship if the iceberg caused any damage of it.

Back at G-Deck, RojoAzul jumped off his bunk, and felt his feet splashing on the water, realizing the deck was flooded with cold water. The passengers of G-Deck dressed up, and evacuated from their rooms.

At the First Class Corridor of A-Deck, Andrews brushed few complaining passengers, walking fast, and carrying an armload of rolled up ship's plans and blueprints.

Back at the Forward Well Deck, Aggie and the I Team were leaned over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship. Suddenly, they were startled when a pair of grappling hooks held into the railings. There was Finn pulling himself, and the rest of the swimmers from the water, who held onto him. Marlin, Nemo, and Dory jumped back to their bowls.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay," Aggie sighed in relief, "What happened back there?"

"We almost crashed into that iceberg. Good thing we swam fast as we can to avoid it," Kelda explained.

"What's going on up here?' Nemo asked, "Is the plan work?"

"Maybe," Julie replied as the whole team glanced back at the hull of the ship.

"Looks alright. I don't see anything," Baby Silvestre, Baby Sylvester's guardian, said.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" Lola inquired in worry.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I think we're all right," Silvestre, Adult Sylvester's guardian, calmed everyone down.

When Oliver is not looking at her, Lily planted a small chunk of ice from the shattered pieces of the iceberg into Oliver's back shirt, causing him to feel a cold sting of the ice, and a little pain from it.

"Alright, that's it, you're going overboard!" Oliver shove Lily close to the railing, almost causing her to fall off the ship.

"No! Don't!: Lily giggled.

"Guys, careful, you're going to drop yourselves," Brainy noted.


	12. Titanic Will Founder

Few men were playing and kicking chunks of ice from the iceberg at the Forward Well deck as the I Team watched, and Shaun and his group joined the fun.

A moment later Captain Smith, Thomas Andrews, Henry Wilde, and Carpenter John Hutchinson came down from the bridge by the outside stairs. The three men, their faces grim, crushed right past the I Team.

"Boiler room six is flooded eight feet above the plate. And the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in in the forward hold," Hutchinson explained to Smith and Andrews.

"Can you shore up?" asked the captain.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," the ship's carpenter replied.

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Andrews inquired.

"No, she's already underwater."

The inspection party went down the stairs to the well deck while the I Team were watching in worry.

"This is bad," Baby Daffu, Baby Daffy's guardian, said.

"Do you think we failed?" questioned Raspberry Pie.

"No, no, we didn't," Aggie spoke just to calm her friends about their mission being failed or succeeded, but she wasn't they succeeded this mission, "I'm going with them to see if there wasn't any damage. You guys should stay here and wait. I won't be long."

When her teammates nodded, Aggie flew towards the three men earlier, and followed them.

* * *

In the chartroom, Andrews, Smith, Ismay, and few crewmen went to the chartroom, where Andrews put the blueprints of Titanic on the desk.

"Most unfortunate, Captain," Ismay reported when he heard about the ship striking an iceberg.

Andrews unrolled a big drawing of the ship across the chartroom table. It is a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads. His hands were shaking. Murdoch and Ismay hovered behind Andrews and the Captain.

Just then, there was commotion coming from outside of the room.

"Ma'am, please, you can't come in here!"

"Out of my way, please! I just want to help!"

Smith turned around to see what happened out there, "What's going on?!"

Aggie then popped out from the door after she punched the crewman outside.

"What are you doing here?!" Ismay shouted at her, "You're not suppose to be here, even after you and your friends ran away from me like that!"

"Let her go, Mr. Ismay," Andrews said.

"But, she's a passenger!"

"She's a concerned passenger, Mr. Ismay!" Smith protested, "If she wants to help, she's welcome here," then, he turned to Aggie, "Come on in, see if you can help something.

Aggie smiled as she stood beside the captain so she can see what he and Andrews were discussing. The builder pointed to the drawing for emphasis as he talked, "Water... 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes...In the forepeak... in all three holds and in the boiler room six."

"When can we get underway, damn it?" Ismay yelled impatiently.

"That's five compartments!" Andrews replied loudly, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five- not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of bulkheads at E deck from one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps," the captain pointed, If we opened the doors-"

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only."

Aggie then interrupted," Excuse me, gentlemen. My friends and I have... super powers. It's a long story, and there's no time to discuss that. I think we're able to fix or cover the hole of the starboard, and drain the water out of the ship. That way, we have no problem."

"Ms. Galido, I appreciate your helpfulness, but I don't think you can handle this," Andrews doubted.

"Don't be silly. We do that sometimes."

"The damage of the starboard is too big. Plus, the water was already flowing in. I don't think you have enough time to fix the ship, and drain the water out. Even you and your friends can fix this mess, it will start all over again. There's no stopping it. You can't fix something that's already been damaged, even after just few minutes. From this moment, no matter what we do. Titanic will founder."

This news made everyone in the room stared in horror. Aggie had her hands on her mouth, finally realizing her mission failed. She and her friends didn't keep the ship safe from the collision, not even from sinking. One of her worst fears is finally happening.

Ismay couldn't believe what the ship builder said as he hesitated, "But this ship can't sink."

Andrews turned to him, "She's made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can... and she will. It is a mathematical certainty.

"How much time?" asked Smith.

With few seconds of silence, Andrews replied softly in fear, "An hour. Two at most."

Both Smith and Aggie felt like they have been gutpunched. This couldn't give much time to keep the people onboard safe from sinking.

The captain turned to the First Officer, "And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?"

"2,200 souls aboard, sir," Murdoch answered, "Plus, the I Team," he looked at Aggie, "How many are you onboard, ma'am?"

"300 or 400, at least," Aggie responded immediately.

A long beat. Smith turned to his employer, "Well, I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

Ismay reeled as his dream turned into his worst nightmare.

Then, the captain turned to Aggie, "Ms. Galido, tell your friends about this. I believe there is something you can do to help us."

Unfortunately, Ismay denied Smith's suggestion of letting the I Team help, "Captain, you can't be serious!"

Smith turned and glared at Ismay, "Oh, I'm very serious this time!"

"You can't let those ugly creatures helping us!"

"They know something that can help everybody, but we don't!"

"No, you can't do this!"

When Ismay charged at Smith and Aggie, Andrews held him back to stop him, "Mr. Ismay, please, for once in your life, let these creatures help us! Yes, they might be different and unusual, but they're concern about us, and they want to help! So, please, leave them alone!"

Ismay exhaled frustratingly as he rolled his eyes, and rubbed his hair back, trying to calm himself.

Andrews then turned to Aggie, "Ms. Galido, please, we need your help. tell your friends about this, and you're free to do what you like to help us.

Aggie's heart beat when the people of the past believe in her, and begged her help. She suddenly nodded, "Okay. I will.," she sped up away from the chartroom as the crewman dodged aside to let the winged human go.

* * *

While the I Team were waiting for her at the Forward Well Deck, they saw the stewards heading to every deck of the ship. Honestly, the I team didn't know what's happening, but they still have to wait for Aggie to receive a news from her. Aggie then arrived at the deck, her hair is messy, and she's sweating.

"Ags, there you are!" Marlene said.

"What going on?! Is there any news?" Spike asked.

"Aggie, what's going on?" Whiplash added.

Aggie just hang her head down in shame and sadness as she doesn't has the guts to tell her teammates that their mission is a failure. She can't even bare to look at them right now.

Ruby sensed there's something wrong when they asked Aggie a questioned. She placed her wing under aggie's chin, and lifted it up to make her look at them, "Aggie, what's wrong?"

When Aggie looked at them with teary eyes, she saw her friends frowned in worry. She wiped her eyes first, and then answered with a sad voice, "I'm sorry, you guys. I'm afraid to tell you this... we didn't do it."

The rest of the team glanced at each other in silence as they didn't get what their leader said.

"Come again?" Jack Skellington asked.

"We didn't do it, guys. When we tried to push the Titanic away from the iceberg, it was struck. Water's already in, and the damage at the starboard was quite bigger than I read," the leader saddened, "What I'm saying is... We failed. Our mission of saving the Titanic is a failure... Titanic will sink!"

The whole I Team gasped in horror as they glanced at each other, and around the ship in worry.

"Can't we just... do it again?" Jason suggested.

"You can't!" exclaimed Aggie, "Besides, the Time Capsule is still charging to 90%. We can't travel back in time unless it's 100%."

"So, what are we going to do?" Matilda questioned.

"We'll not be able to save this ship, but we can save all of these people," said the leader.

"How many people onboard? again" Oggly inquired.

"2,200," answered Tyler, "2,600, for that matter if counting us."

"That'll be too many, and they're only 20 lifeboats," Piglet told.

"I think they're going to send messages for help to the other ships nearby," said Aggie as he turned to the Platypus family, "Perry, Pelry, you and the kids were at the Wireless Room one time, think you can help the wireless operator to send messages to the other ships?"

"You got it, Agent AG," Perry saluted.

"Come on, kids, let's go back to the wireless room to help those men to send help," Pelry convinced their children as the whole family left the deck.

After the Platypus family left, Numbuh 2 turned to Aggie, and asked, "So, uh what are we going to do, Numbuh 1.5?"

Aggie thought something of what to do while waiting for the platypuses or platypi to receive some updates about sending the distress message. Bu then, the crewmen rushed to the lifeboats to get them ready, "All we have to do now is to help get the boats ready. They have to be quick."

The I Team agreed as they approached the crewmen to help them prepare the boats.

* * *

At the Wireless room, Captain smith wrote the location of where the Titanic stopped.

John George "Jack" Phillips Looked shock, "CQD? Sir?"

"That's right, CQD. The distress call. That's our position," Smith sighed as he took off his hat to let his head cool off from sweating, "Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head. We need immediate assistance," Smith put his hat back on, and hurried off.

Harold Sydney Bride looked at Phillips in concern about the news.

"Blimey," Phillips said softly as he immediately used the Marconi to send the distress signal.

suddenly, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, and Dofelia snuck into the Wireless room as Bride was startled when he noticed.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "Well, look at what we have here! Duck-billed mammals we met few days ago," he got Phillips' attention, and they both chuckled, "So, what brings you all here?" Bride asked.

Pelry volunteered to spoke first, "Well, we heard about the Titanic sinking, and we want to help?"

"How can you help?" inquired Phillips.

"Then, it's Aglet's turn, "You see, we want to suggest that... if you... Maybe you ought to try that new distress call... S.O.S."

Phillips and Bride glanced at each other with grins on their faces.

"Well, It may be our only chance to use it," Bride told Phillips, agreeing of what Aglet suggested.

"Plus, it'll be helpful," Dofelia added.

Phillips laughed in spite of himself, and started sending history's famous signal, S.O.S. 


End file.
